Química
by Yakii-586
Summary: Todo comenzó en la clase de química o quizá antes. Después de una explosión, celos, descubrimientos, malos entendidos, arañas y venganza esta historia termina. Muchas gracias a todos los que la leen y hacen de mi una persona mas feliz:D
1. El intruso

**Este es mi segundo fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. ****Oye Arnold no me pertenece (para mi desgracia D:)**

"EL INTRUSO"

Riiiiiiing!

La campana había sonado y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Dos jóvenes rubios entraban a un aula.

A: ¿Hiciste tu tarea de historia?

H: Si, si la hice- respondió con fastidio

A: Tranquila-le hablo con dulzura.

Estaban a punto de sentarse en su lugar de siempre cuando una vieja amiga los abordó.

R: Hola chicos –dijo ella con un tono meloso.

A y H: Hola Rhonda.

La vanidosa joven les obsequio una enorme y perfecta sonrisa a sus dos amigos. La rubia a diferencia de su compañero pudo advertir que eso solo significaba una cosa...

H: ¿A ver princesa, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto con un tono muy firme.

La joven suspiro; no estaba molesta por aquella respuesta ni por el modo, al contrario aquel suspiro era de alivio, había sido descubierta por HELGA ya podía ahorrarse el dialogo de cortesía e ir directamente al grano.

R: Necesito un compañero- dijo mostrando desesperación.

A: ¿Un compañero? ¿Que paso con Nadine? –pregunto amablemente el chico.

R: Este ella...no vendrá en un tiempo.

FLASHBACK DE RHONDA

Se encontraban en una sala muy grande de la mansión Wellington.

N: No creo que esto se necesario-declaro la morena señalando el objeto que portaba en sus manos.

R: Claro que es necesario Nadine una fiesta no es fiesta sin una esfera de disco.

N: Pero... esta muy alto y me da miedo caerme -prosiguió mirando hacia el techo.

R: Tonterías, no es peligroso y no esta tan alto, además las escaleras son traídas desde la India por mi padre de uno de sus muchos viajes.

N: Esta bien Rhonda-la joven contesto y resignada comenzó a subir las escaleras. Pero en cuanto llego poco más de la mitad a esta se le rompió un escalón y Nadine cayó al suelo inevitablemente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

H: Así que enviaste a tu mejor amiga al hospital-declaro con el tono golpeante de siempre.

R: Pues tu no eres mejor que yo –exclamo la pelinegra molesta -¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando Phoebe se rompió una pierna por tu culpa?-respondió desafiante hacia la rubia.

Helga de inmediato apretó los puños y esto Arnold lo noto.

A: Aaaaa... y hasta cuando dices que Nadine volverá?-dijo el chico nervioso tratando de liberar tensión y por suerte dio resultado.

R:No sé –respondió mas relajada -bueno... en realidad el doctor indico que podría ser en una semana cuando le quiten los puntos de sutura o algo así... y...¿ entonces?...¿Aceptas ser mi compañero de química?

A: Pues... yo... yo ya tengo una compañera, Rhonda- le aclaro mientras observaba a Helga, quien se encontraba a un lado.

R: ¡Vamos por favor Arnold!, ¡Helga dale permiso!-la chica comenzó a rogar aunque no estuviera dentro de su lista de cosas elegantes.

H: ¿Darle permiso? Ni que fuera su mamá –espetó cruzando los brazos.

A: yo...ehmm... no lo sé, Rhonda.

Helga rodo los ojos _¿acaso tengo que resolverlo todo?_ pensaba

De pronto el maestro se asomo por el umbral de la puerta y se abrió paso mientras muchos jóvenes corrían a tomar asiento.

M: Buenos días jóvenes.

TODOS: Buenos días profesor.

M: Por favor terminen de tomar asiento y disculpen el retraso.

Helga miro a Arnold y con un ligero golpe en el hombro le dijo que se fuera con Rhonda.

A: ¿Estas segura Helga?

H: Claro que lo estoy, es decir, no queremos que Rhonda haga volar la escuela ¿O si?

El chico rio discretamente le gustaba verla sacar su lado amable sin perder el humor Pataki. Y Helga continuo hablando.

H: Rhonda te necesita y yo pues... me apellido autosuficiente, cabezón-decía con aires de grandeza típico en ella.

A: ¿AUTOSUFICIENTE? ¿En serio? Todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que es Pataki- dijo con un tono burlón y al mismo tiempo enternecido por su amiga.

H: ja-ja-ja... que chistosito, Arnoldo.

A: Discutiremos esto después ¿Te parece?-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia Rhonda con sus libros.

H: Hoy me siento generosa –respondió ella divertida.

A: En mi casa después de la escuela.

H: De acuerdo.

El salón de química era bastante amplio muy bien equipado tenia 2 pizarrones, 12 mesas con dos sillas ya que trabajaban en binas; en cada mesa había un lavabo, toma de gas y los instrumentos necesarios para llevar la materia. Ya todos sentados el profesor Foreman comenzó a dar indicaciones.

El profesor era una persona simpática y accesible en la mayoría de los casos además era muy parecida físicamente al director de su vieja escuela "El Director Wartz" pero con un poco mas de pelo y siempre usaba camisas rayadas.

H: Hay que fastidio... bla,bla,bla- mascullaba simulando una boca con sus manos -. Ha dicho lo mismo como tres veces, ¡es increíble! –continuaba quejándose mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo dispuesta a escuchar música.

¡TOC,TOC!

Alguien había tocado la puerta interrumpiendo al maestro. El maestro se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla vio a un joven de estatura promedio, de piel blanca, cabello castaño algo rizado y unos ojos cafés.

O: Disculpe profesor mi nombre es Owen Santirso-dijo él estirando su mano para un saludo.

M: Si me hablaron sobre ti-respondió devolviendo el gesto -adelante y bienvenido a la preparatoria 120. Yo seré tu profesor de química.

El profesor se detuvo frente a todos y pido atención.

M: Jóvenes quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero el Sr. Owen Santirso.

Ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros mostro mucho interés en él, pero en especial una joven rubia a la que los años no la habían tratado mal. Helga se había convertido en una adolescente muy hermosa de cabellera y ojos envidiables, además de una esbelta pero bien formada figura. Traía puesto unos tenis converse blancos, unos jeans desgastados y una blusa rosa que hacia juego con el listón que llevaba como pulsera en su muñeca izquierda "la vieja besty" y la uniceja habían desaparecido para formar dos muy perfectas.

M: Señorita Pataki, entréguelo-pidió estirando la mano para recibir el objeto.

H: _No puede ser, esto apesta_ Pero ya iba a guardarlo-aseguro tratando de llegar al perdón.

M: Muy tarde, conoce las reglas sobre el uso de celulares-dijo el profesor y la observo con mucha determinación.

H_: Definitivamente esto apesta_-pensó y comenzó a retirar los accesorios.

M: Tal y como esta.

La chica suspiro y resignada entrego el celular tal y como estaba.

M: Se lo devolveré cuando vengan sus padres –espetó - ¡Mire que tal!-dijo asombrado de ver un banco vacío justo a lado de la joven rubia-¿Dondé esta su compañero? –cuestiono dirigiéndose a Helga.

A: Aquí Sr. Foreman-intervino el chico alzando su mano con timidez.

M: Sr. Shortman ¿Qué esta haciendo haya?

A: Señor... lo que paso... fue que ...

M: Bien no importa creo que le será de gran ayuda a la Srita. Lloynd puede quedarse ahí-dijo interrumpiéndolo-En cuanto a usted joven Owen le tocara sentarse con Helga-hablo ahora dirigiéndose al chico nuevo.

O: Claro profesor.

M: ¡Perfecto!, la srita. Pataki es una de mis mejores alumnas, aunque debo advertirle que es un tanto especial- esto ultimo se lo dijo en secreto-Y bien… continuemos-dirigiéndose al pizarrón para retomar la clase.

POV de Helga

El chico nuevo ya se había instalado a lado de ella. Se habían puesto bata y gafas por seguridad.

H: _Tiene cara de idiota, otro perdedor justo lo que hacia falta-_pensaba sarcásticamente.

O: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Owen Santirso ¿cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la joven.

Helga lo observo de arriba abajo_, no solo tiene la cara_ .Lo dejo con la mano extendida y comenzó a mezclar sustancias. El joven retiro la mano cabizbajo.

O: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

H: Esta bien-respondió de mala gana rodando los ojos-¿podrías pasarme el sodio?

El chico observo muchos frascos sin descifrar cual debía entregarle ante esto la joven rodo una vez más los ojos y contesto.

H: Es la sal y esta a tu izquierda, pelmazo.

O: Debes pensar que soy un idiota-dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba el frasco con sal.

H: ¿no, como crees?-decía con sarcasmo.

O: Lamento de tu celular.

H:_Voy a vomitar-_ la chica suspiro-_HELGA, debes ser mas amable el chico ya debe tener suficiente con el hecho de ser un perdedor más_ No te preocupes mi papá es... tendrá que darme otro.

O: ¿Acaso trabaja vendiendo celulares?

H: Si algo así... bueno en realidad es dueño.

El joven sonrío malévolamente a su espalda.

O:¿en serio?-preguntó interesado- mi papá es dueño de una tienda de electrónica-continuo tratando de llamar su atención.

H: Que bien-contesto desinteresada.

O: Bueno a diferencia que a mi jamás me regalaría algo-hablo mostrándose afligido-De hecho él ni siquiera es capaz de recordar mi nombre.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como dos enormes capullos en primavera.

H: ¿Tienes hermanos?-preguntó curiosa.

O: Si, tengo uno. Es mayor y parece ser el favorito-cabizbajo.

¿Qué era eso? había escuchado esa misma historia toda su vida pero esta vez no era ella quien la contaba. Dejo de mezclar sustancias, se encontraba muy conmovida y a punto de acercar una mano a la mejilla del chico a su lado cuando una explosión la detuvo.

* * *

**Hola! En verdad espero que mi versión los haya atrapado, sé que probablemente tengan muchas dudas pero les aseguro que todas serán resueltas en su momento.**

**Por otra parte quiero disculparme por no actualizar mi otro fanfic pero es que no tenia donde hacerlo. Bueno y ahora que ya me excuse me despido. Espero reviews :3**


	2. La explosión

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo sé que es pequeño y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que Oye Arnold pertenece al genio Craig Bartlett y claro a Nickelodeon aaa... y que agregue personajes.

* * *

"LA EXPLOSIÓN"

POV DE ARNOLD

Arnold se encontraba en la misma mesa que Rhonda. Se veía concentrado mezclando sustancias bajo las indicaciones del maestro y realizando anotaciones. Era un chico listo y guapo, el sueño de muchas. Se había vuelto mas alto, quizás no era el más musculoso de la preparatoria, pero bien tenia lo suyo y el hecho de que desapareciera la "faldita" porque ahora usaba la camisa encima de la sudadera y no al revés, lo hacia ver más atractivo.

R: ¿ya viste mi nueva bata y gafas?

A: Están bonitas-dijo apartando tan solo un poco la vista del matraz para ver a su compañera.

R: "Están bonitas"-imitándolo-es todo lo que vas a decir, estas gafas y la bata fueron confeccionadas exclusivamente para mi por uno de los mejores diseñadores de este país y tu solamente dices "están bonitas"-nuevamente imitándolo y haciendo un drama-, pero que vas a saber tu si todo lo que haces, lo haces con esa gorrita. Me haces pensar que hasta en tu boda seguirás con esa cosa sobre tu cabeza.

El joven rodó los ojos irritado. Y antes de volver a un diálogo pasaron algunos segundos sin que alguno de los dos mencionara palabra.

A: Creo que deberías dejar de admirar tus nuevos accesorios y ayudarme con el trabajo.

R: ¡ACCESORIOS!, ¿debes estar bromeando?, ¿verdad? Arnold para tu conocimiento no solo son "accesorios" y además no es lo que admiro-contesto la auto-nombrada reina de la moda aún distraída.

A: ¿Y entonces, que tanto observas?-pregunto acercándose a su amiga muy curioso para poder ver lo que ella veía y para su sorpresa se encontró con Helga y el chico nuevo.

R: No se ve nada mal el chico nuevo. Sus zapatos son feos, pero su camisa es linda y sus ojos hermosos-dijo liberando un suspiro -es una lastima que Helga lo desperdicie.

Los chicos seguian observando a Helga y como esta mostraba antipatía por el nuevo. Lograron ver como la rubia lo miraba de arriba a abajo y lo dejaba con la mano extendida.

A: _Ahora debe estar pensando que tiene cara de idiota_-se dijo a sus adentros muy burlón- Hay que seguir trabajando-dijo un Arnold despreocupado.

R: ¡¿Que le sucede a Helga?!-cuestiono alzando un poco la voz- ¡¿Como puede ser así?!,¡¿Que clase de chicos le gustan, Arnold?!-pregunto dubitativa y al mismo tiempo molesta después de haber escuchado _"es la sal y esta a tu izquierda, pelmazo"_ de parte de Helga.

A: No lo sé- respondió haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Arnold y Helga se habían hecho grandes amigos dos años atrás aproximadamente, durante el último año de secundaria. Desde que habían salido de la primaria y antes de ese último año los rubios no se hablaban, asistían al mismo lugar, pero ya ni el saludo se daban ni aunque pasaran muy cerca uno del otro. Todo cambio en tercero cuando coincidieron en la mayoría de las clases y como consecuencia en varios proyectos que los hicieron convivir no solo durante las clases sino afuera de ellas. Al principio fue molesto e incomodo; eran como el agua y el aceite siempre en constantes pleitos que a medida que paso el tiempo fueron desapareciendo. Por fortuna las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos, aprendieron a divertirse juntos, los insultos de Helga dejaron de ser tan constantes y ofensivos mientras Arnold aprendía a descifrar muchos de sus verdaderos sentimientos, excepto uno el más importante el que todavía SENTIA POR ÉL; el que le hizo saber por segunda ocasión y robándole otro beso el día de la graduación de la primaria, el verdadero motivo por el cual no se hablaban ya en secundaria (aunque lo nieguen) y que años más tarde cuando ya eran amigos Arnold con indirectas intento retomar, pero Helga le mostró que para ella eso ya era "tema concluido" cuando debuto como cupido durante la graduación de la secundaria uniéndolo a Lila. Sin embargo el noviazgo de la pelirroja y el rubio no duro mucho porque a menos de la mitad del primer semestre de preparatoria, Lila se vio obligada a volver a su pueblo natal, dejando a Arnold como el perro de las dos tortas.

_!¿Que clase de chicos le gustan... ?¡_ Era una muy buena pregunta y odiaba no tener la respuesta. Él hubiera querido contestar que era una "_Adoraarnolds"_ como diría el Sr. Hyunh, si no hubiera sido por el debut que Helga había hecho en el baile de graduación de la secundaria. _¿Que clase de chicos le gustan... a Helga?_ La pregunta se hacia cada vez mas ruidosa dentro de su cabeza.

R: Arnold, Arnold, ¡ARNOLD!-hablándole en un grito a su amigo, muy preocupada.

A: Lo siento, Rhonda-se disculpo al fin saliendo del trance al que lo había sometido la pregunta.

R: ¿Estas bien?,quizás Helga no te deje hablar o quizás tenga razón cuando dice que eres un soñador.

Arnold se hizo de oídos sordos y retomo la mezcla de elementos para despejar sus pensamientos.

R: OH... POR... DIOS-exclamo la joven muy asombrada.

A: ¿Ahora que pasa?-pregunto alzando los ojos algo aburrido.

R: Parece que Helga esta teniendo una conversación muy interesante con el de hermosos ojos-respondió aun asombrada y a la vez algo divertida.

Arnold por más que intento no pudo evitar y sin dejar de verter sustancias giro su peculiar cabeza para dar un vistazo lo más disimuladamente posible y fue como pudo observar la ternura que reflejaba la mirada de Helga hacia el castaño.

A:_ ¿Que es esto?_-pensó negándose lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Claro que sabia que Helga era capaz de sentir ternura, pero acababa de CONOCER al chico; si de por si ya era raro que _HELGA PATAKI_ (¡PATAKI!) se mostrara de esa forma con mucha mas razón por tratarse de un total _DESCONOCIDO_ y entonces -_¿que había ocurrido si hace un rato todo estaba tan normal?_,_ ¿estará usando sarcasmo? Si quizás sea eso y solo esta fingiendo que le agrada._ _No puede ser posible-_continuaba pensando mientras veía como la joven aproximaba su mano hacia la mejilla de aquel chico_-solo falta que lo bese-_había dejado de ser un Arnold despreocupado.

El cabeza de balón despistado, se había olvidado que inconscientemente seguía agregando sustancias a su mezcla por eso no pudo advertir como esta reaccionaba.

R: ¡Arnold!-la pelinegra intento avisar pero fue muy tarde.

¡PUUUUUUM! un estrepitoso ruido se hizo sonar en aquella aula.

La sustancia de Arnold se había expandido y estallado ante sus ojos.

...

M: ¡Sr. Shortman!-le hablo el profesor muy molesto.

A: Lo... lo siento mucho profesor-se encontraba muy apenado con lo sucedido.

M: Jóvenes suspendan todo, los afectados diríjanse a vestidores, el resto puede quedarse a ayudar a Arnold y a Rhonda con este desastre- indico al grupo con mucha autoridad.

La sustancia de Arnold había alcanzado muchos lugares sobre todo los que se encontraban rodeándolos, estos habían sido cubiertos no más que los culpables (claro estaba), pero tampoco se les podía negar que fueron afectados. Poco a poco se fue vaciando el salón, solo quedaban cuatro jóvenes y un maestro limpiándolo.

H: ¿Que fue lo que paso, cabeza de balón?- algunos sobrenombres seguían latentes.

Arnold no contesto y no era por el sobrenombre, hace tiempo que no le molestaba, era porque no sabia que decir, un _Me distraje espiándote_ no le parecía buena idea y el silencio provoco que Helga enarcara una ceja.

H: Se suponía que evitarías que esto pasara-le dijo con ironía.

A: Lo sé... me equivoque en la fórmula eso es todo-dijo cuando por fin había encontrado como excusarse sin tener que decir la verdad.

H: ¿Equivocarte? A mi no me engañas -espeto suspicaz - esto te paso por distraído como siempre caminando en las nubes, Arnold; seguramente pensando en una chica, enamorado-jugó la joven.

A: No... No sé de que hablas-respondió bastante nervioso.

H: ¿Es cierto?-dijo ella abriendo muy bien los ojos ante el descubrimiento. Se sentía Marco Polo viajando por la ruta de seda. (Definitivamente había hecho su tarea de historia)

La cara del rubio comenzó a ruborizarse, se había sonrojado logrando afirmar la sospecha de Helga.

H: ¿Y quien es ella?-continuo con una risa malcontenida-le voy a decir a Lila, travieso-agrego entre la risa.

A: No hay ninguna chica-menciono tratando de ponerse más serio para que le creyera.

H: Tranquilo, solo era una broma aun no te das cuenta que estoy de tu lado y si no quieres contarme ahora lo entiendo. Sabes que me enterare tarde o temprano, eso es inevitable-exclamo sonriendo plácidamente.

¡Ring!

La campana sonó marcando el final de una clase y el inicio de otra.

M: Joven Santirso y Srita Pataki pueden retirarse a su siguiente clase muchas gracias por su ayuda.

H: Creo que ya no podre ayudarlos más-le dijo a su amigo dejando a un lado una franela que había utilizado.

A: No te preocupes ya casi terminamos -respondió ya más calmado.

H: Bien, te veré en el receso.

A: Claro-dijo agregando una sonrisa.

Helga se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se dirigía a la salida cuando...

O: ¡Helga espera!

Owen la siguió hasta la puerta y la abrió para ella como todo un caballero mientras el pobre Arnold contemplaba la escena sintiendo como algo muy fuerte oprimía su pecho.

Continuará...

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta Arnold si provoco la explosión jejejeje... espero que les haya gustado y que me no odien por haber hecho Arnold & Lila y por culpa de Helga, recuerden que:** solo duro menos de la mitad del primer semestre de preparatoria x)** y que la mande muy lejos (muaja-ja), era necesario. ¿Por qué? No se los diré ¿regresará? Eso tampoco lo responderé. Lo que si les diré para no ser tan mala es que seguiremos viendo un Arnold pensativo e impulsivo además de muchas cejas enarcadas y arañas. Si escribí ARAÑAS por si se lo preguntaban no fue error de sus ojitos hermosos que leen mis ocurrencias. Ahora los agradecimientos a:

**THONY:** Me animaste a seguir, fuiste mi primer review de la historia y fue positivo. No tiene precio :D. Gracias.

**diana carolina**: Tienes mucha razón, el chico nuevo tiene algo entre manos que a mi tampoco me gusta ni un poquito pero si lo quito ya no habría historia. Es una lastima que Arnold no haya espiado bien, el no logro ver lo evidente.

**Lo que tu digas Helga**: A mi también me gusta la química y si apostaste, ganaste:D

**PriinzeezithaStar18:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero seguir contando contigo.

Espero su reviews. Saluditos y hasta el próximo capitulo, por cierto **pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños**;) ok sé que eso no era necesario.


	3. Arácnidos

Aquí con un nuevo capitulo

**Disclaimers: Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon**

"ARACNIDOS"

Arnold decidió ignorar el sentimiento que acababa de experimentar y termino de limpiar el aula junto a Rhonda. Las clases continuaron todo parecía muy normal, claro que la palabra "normal" en la vida de Arnold tenia una definición muy peculiar.

¡Ring!

Por fin había llegado el receso. Arnold caminaba libremente por los pasillos rumbo al casino.

E: ¡Hola Arnold!-un pelirrojo lo saludaba con mucho entusiasmo.

A: ¡Hola Eugene! ¿Por qué la caja?-curioso no pudo evitar preguntar cuando vio la caja que sostenía.

E: Debo cuidar su contenido.

A: ¿Y que contiene?-pregunto dubitativo.

E: Arañas-respondió sin ningún problema como si fuese muy obvio.

A: ¿Dijiste arañas?-pregunto ahora incrédulo con una ceja en alto.

E: Si, son arañas; no sé si ya te enteraste del accidente que sufrió Nadine.

A: Si, Rhonda ya me contó-respondió sintiendo pena por la chica.

E: Pues me pidió que cuidara algunos de sus insectos mientras se recupera.

A: ¿Y era necesario traerlas?-le cuestiono desconcertado.

E: Mi mamá le teme a las arañas y mi papá amenazo con matarlas, no podía dejarlas solas en casa.

A: Claro-respondió ante la rara lógica de su amigo-¿No vienes?-agrego cuando vio que este cambiaba de rumbo.

E: No, primero debo darle de comer a las arañas.

A: De acuerdo- y continuo hacia su destino

POV DE EUGENE

Eugene camino un par de metros más y resbaló con un charquito de agua que alguien imprudentemente había derramado y no se molesto en secarla.

E: Estoy bien-aclaro a quienes lo rodeaban como de costumbre aunque estos estuvieran desinteresados.

Solo una chica que caminaba cerca se acercaba a ofrecerle ayuda, pero cuando lo hizo vio una gran araña. La caída del infortunado habia provocado que se salieran de la caja, la joven dio un gran grito alertando a todos y estos comenzaron a correr.

E: ¡No esperen!, ¡Las están asustando!, ¡Solo son unas indefensas arañitas!-decía desesperado trataba de calmarlos, pero cuando logro controlarlos las arañas ya no estaban, habían huido asustadas-Ay no-se encontraba preocupado y aturdido.

FIN DEL POV

Mientras tanto Arnold entraba al casino y enseguida encontró a su mejor amigo. Un chico moreno mas alto que él, de cabello chino y de mucha altura, con una barba en forma de triangulo invertido, una sudadera roja con el numero 33, converse del mismo color y jeans desgastados que se encontraba almorzando junto a su novia.

A: ¡Hola Gerald!, ¡Hola Phoebe!

P: Hola Arnold-saludo amablemente.

G: ¿Como va todo hermano?

A: Mejorando-respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Los novios se miraron entre si enarcando una ceja.

P: Traje tu almuerzo-dijo la asiática mientras le acercaba una bandeja-es un plantillo muy balanceado, debes estar sano, las fechas del torneo se acercan.

Arnold junto a otros chicos formaban parte del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela.

A: Gracias Phoebe, ¿Dónde esta Helga?-agradeció y pregunto mientras picaba su fruta con un tenedor.

P: Me temo que ella no vendrá a comer con nosotros.

A: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿ella está bien?

G: Tranquilo Arnie, lo que paso es que llego un chico nuevo y parece que Helga ya le hecho un ojo-dijo muy divertido y con cierta picárdia.

A: ¿Comerá con él?

P: Sí, me lo dijo en la clase de historia.

El rubio alzo la mirada y comenzó a buscar entre las mesas a Helga, la encontró justo en la esquina, frente a ella se encontraba el castaño. Se levanto inmediatamente de un impulso mal contenido, como el impulso que sentía cuando la abrazaba en la infancia.

G: ¿Viejo que sucede?-dijo preocupado ante la acción de su mejor amigo.

A: No es nada-ya había recapacitado y esperaba que nadie más lo haya visto-solo recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

P: Por lo menos deberías comer tu fruta.

A: No tengo hambre lo siento Phoebe, gracias de cualquier modo.

Sus amigos observaban como se alejaba._ "¡Viejo espera!"_ Alcanzo a escuchar, pero no se detuvo.

El receso termino y las clases continuaron. Arnold se había pasado el resto de las clases evitando a sus amigos sobre todo a Gerald ya que no sabría con que contestar a sus probables preguntas.

¡Ring!

Por fin el último campanazo del día, el adolescente caminaba entusiasmado hacia la salida. Ya estaba más relajado, esperaría a Helga en la entrada para ir juntos a la casa de huéspedes como habían quedado en la mañana. La rubia era un gran apoyo para el cabeza de balón desde la perdida de sus abuelos durante las últimas vacaciones, la presencia de Helga sin tarea de por medio en Sument Arms se había vuelto más frecuente. Pasaban sus tardes viendo películas de terror, jugando videojuegos o a veces preferían ir al parque, ver un partido en el campo Gerald o simplemente conversar un rato.

G: ¡Viejo!-le hablo a su amigo que estaba sentado en un escalón.

A: ¡Hola Gerald!

G: ¿Resolviste lo que tenias que hacer?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

A: ¿Qué tenia que hacer?-respondió con una pregunta confundido.

G: No lo sé, tu dijiste que tenias que hacer algo durante el receso ¿Recuerdas?

A: Aaaa... claro... eso... si lo hice.

G: ¿Y que hiciste?-cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

A: Amm... cosas.

G: Bien y... ¿por qué has estado evitándome?

A: No sé de qué hablas Gerald- respondió nervioso.

G: De tu desanimación, tu acción tan repentina en el almuerzo, tus falsos pendientes, tu falta de apetito y esos nervios, de eso hablo viejo-reprimía el moreno enumerando -Hable con Rhonda hace un rato me contó lo que paso en química. No tienes que preocuparte el maestro dijo que no les bajará calificación siempre y cuando no se repita-su amigo pensaba que eso podía ser causa de su comportamiento.

A: Lo sé amigo.

G: ¿Lo sabes?-dijo asombrado- entonces... ¿qué te tiene así?-pregunto dubitativo. Arnold no quería responder eso, no tenía humor para soportar las burlas de su amigo -Espera Arnie, no te muevas- le dijo en susurró mientras sacaba el libro mas gordo de su mochila (era el libro de historia).

A: Gerald, ¿qué vas hacer?-decía asustado viendo como el libro se acercaba a él.

G: No muevas ni un solo pelo rubio de tu cabeza, tienes una gran araña en tu hombro.

Arnoldo cerró los ojos su amigo estaba a punto de golpearlo con un libro...

E: ¡Noooo!- grito el chico- No la mates- traía en sus manos un montón de hojas y aún así se las ingenio para tomar entre sus manos a la araña-¡Bob!

G: ¿Es tuya?

E: No, es de Nadine.

A: ¿Las que traías en la caja?

E: Precisamente-aclaraba mientras repartía hojas a sus amigos, eran parte de las miles de hojas que imprimió para encontrar a las arañas.

G: ¿Y Bob es su nombre?-preguntaba desconcertado viendo a Eugene alejarse.

Una joven asiática de cabello negro, largo, recogido en medio chongo, usando un suéter azul y una falda gris de tablones que le llegaba dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla se aproximaba.

P: ¡Hola chicos!- saludaba amablemente.

Su novio se acercó rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura.

G: Nos vamos.

La chica sonrojo notablemente.

G: Vamos a ir al cine ¿No vienes Arnold? -pregunto recordando la presencia de su amigo.

A: No gracias, no quiero ser mal tercio además ya hice planes con Helga, por cierto ¿dónde esta ella?- dirigiendose a Phoebe.

P: No sé, se supone que nos toca juntas la última clase, pero jamás la vi entrar. Ya intente llamarla, pero no contesta-dijo preocupada.

A: ¿Como hacerlo? Foreman le quito el celular esta mañana.

G: ¿Otro? es el cuarto este mes; esa Helga G. Pataki ya tiene marca nueva-dijo divertido.

El rubio mas que gracia comenzaba a preocuparse y mucho _¿dónde estará?, ¿Por qué falto a la última clase?, ¿estará bien?_. Helga era rebelde en ocasiones, pero jamás faltaría a una clase sin una razón que respaldara tal ausencia.

A: Creo que debo buscarla-dijo angustiado.

P: ¡Voy contigo!

A: No ustedes vayan al cine, yo me encargo.

P: Estas seguro yo creo que...

A: No pierdan la función.

Los novios intercambiaron miraditas.

G: Cualquier cosa nos llamas viejo.

A: Por supuesto, vayan tranquilos.

Los jóvenes se separaron y tomaron sus propios caminos.

Arnold pensó que quizás podría seguir en la escuela, así que entro revisando los pasillos.

A: Lorenzo ¿has visto a Helga?

L: Creo que la vi en el gimnasio.

A: Gracias- corrió con dirección al gimnasio.

A pocos metros de llegar pudo ver a la rubia saliendo con un balón de voleibol en las manos y detrás de ella venia Owen Santirso. Se veían felices pues venían riendo.

A: ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo un Arnold muy molesto. Estaba rojo del coraje.

H: Tranquilo cabezota, solo estamos divirtiéndonos y a ti ¿qué mosca te pico?

A: ¡Phoebe dijo que no entraste a clases!- seguía molesto.

H: Solo era cívica.

A: ¡Te saliste de una clase!

H: ¡No eres mi papá!

Los rubios se miraron estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

O: No te enojes con ella, no es su culpa, hermano.

A: ¡Claro que noes culpa de ella, es tu culpa y no eres mi hermano!- le contesto exasperado y apuntándolo- ¡Tu vienes conmigo!- dijo tomando a Helga del brazo.

H: ¡Suéltame!- arrebatando su brazo al chico-¡No voy contigo ni a la esquina!.

A: Ya teníamos planes ¿recuerdas?- mientras le volvía a jalar el brazo, pero ahora más fuerte.

H: ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Me lastimas!-dijo arrebatándole su brazo una vez más.

El ojiverde se quedo estático, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Helga lo llamaba_ "idiota"_ tan contundentemente, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La chica tenia razón, había sido un idiota con toda la extensión de la palabra. No pudo evitar cuestionarse_ ¿qué estoy haciendo y por qué lo hago?._

El joven desvió la mirada hacia todas direcciones menos a Helga y comenzó a caminar pensativo hacia la salida.

E: ¡Arnold, Arnold!- el pelirrojo seguía en la escuela buscando arañas y vio a Arnold caminar desorientado, pero el rubio ni siquiera se percato que le hablaba.

* * *

¿Que tal? les dije que habría arañas, me auto reté a crear una situación loca para mantener la esencia de la serie, además de introducir a mas personajes de la pandilla. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que muy seguramente extrañen los monólogos de Helga y sobre todo porque le deje muy poca participación en este capitulo, tranquilos los recompensare de algún modo.

Gracias a todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos son geniales :DD y no olviden dejarme su opinión.

Saluditos y hasta el próximo.

Nota. Felicidades si son madres :D


	4. Las verdaderas razones

Un gusto escribir para ustedes una vez mas, perdón si me demore.

**Nota:** Este capitulo tiene varios flashback, los puntos (...) los utilice cambiar de escena e indicar que ha terminado y continúa algo del presente. Espero y no confundirlos ya que hay varias escenas que son las mismas pero se repiten o continúan desde otro personaje; si hay algo en lo que no me explico, por favor háganmelo saber en sus reviews y con gusto veré la forma de aclararlo, incluso si tuviera que rescribir el capitulo completo.

**Disclaimers:** **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

El ojiverde se quedo estático, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Helga lo llamaba "idiota" tan contundentemente, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La chica tenia razón, había sido un idiota con toda la extensión de la palabra. No pudo evitar cuestionarse _¿qué estoy haciendo y por qué lo hago?_

El joven desvió la mirada hacia todas direcciones menos a Helga y comenzó a caminar pensativo hacia la salida.

E: ¡Arnold, Arnold!- el pelirrojo seguía en la escuela buscando arañas y vio a Arnold caminar desorientado, pero el rubio ni siquiera se percato que le hablaba.

"LAS VERDADERAS RAZONES"

Helga también se había quedado inmóvil momentáneamente, no acababa de entender ¿por qué había discutido con el amor de su vida?, desde su punto de vista era _ridículo _deseaba detenerlo, pero una vez mas su orgullo y obstinado ser le había ganado a su interior cursi y solo pudo ver como este se alejaba lentamente.

Owen no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y se acercó a la rubia para pedirle una vez mas que le mostrara la ciudad y digo una vez mas porque ya se lo había pedido durante el receso, pero esta se había negado argumentando que ya tenía planes con alguien mas.

Por otro lado Arnold caminaba en dirección a Suments Arms, cruzaba las calles pensativo tratando de convencerse de que todo lo anterior era una horrible pesadilla, cada paso que daba lo sentía mas pesado y jamás había sentido tan larga la distancia de su escuela a su casa. Cuando por fin llego se dirigió directamente hasta su alcoba, ya en ella aventó su mochila al suelo con descuido y con torpeza se dejo caer sobre su cama. La escena frente al gimnasio se repetía constantemente en su cabeza sin cesar y se convertía en una sensación de desesperación y una fuerte cefalea.

A: ¿Que hice?, ¿por qué?, ¿Que sucede conmigo?-su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas y buscando las respuestas comenzó a recordar los besos que había recibido de la rubia en su infancia: el de la obra, en la playa, la azotea de industrias futuro, pero sobre todo el ultimo, el apasionado y a la vez tan dulce y sincero beso que le robo en la graduación de la primaria cuando le dijo que lo amaba(sin retractarse)_ ¿porque recuerdo esto?, aquello había sido una tortura, dije HABIA _ siguió escarbando entre sus recuerdos y a su mente vino cuando la rechazo porque aun sentía _"amor"_ por Lila, cuando inicio el ultimo año de secundaria, lo incomodo e irritante que fue en un principio y el momento que inicio su amistad.

**FLASHBACK**

Era la feria del queso se encontraban cursando tercero de secundaria.

H: ¡Demonios! Phoebe se largo con tu amigo el cabeza de cepillo y me dejo contigo, un torpe cabeza de balón.

A: Vamos Helga, quieres dejar de quejarte una vez en tu vida.

H: ¿Como hacer tal cosa si tu estas presente?

El entrecerró los ojos y la observo un rato fijamente para después dirigirse a uno de los juegos.

H: Espérame-le hablo mientras lo seguía intentando caminar a su lado.

A: Creí que no querías estar con un cabeza de balón.

H: No te hagas ilusiones, lo hago porque dicen por ahí que peor es nada-exclamo en su defensa.

El juego era simple, consistía en derrumbar una pirámide de botellas con una pelota. El chico pago tres tiros y al intentar tirarlas fallo, ni siquiera fue capaz de lograr tocarlas.

H: ¿Estas consiente que el juego consiste en pegarle a las botellas para tirarlas?, ¿Verdad?-dijo con el tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba.

A: No molestes Helga.

H: Que carácter, solo era una pregunta-(irónico comentario viniendo de ella).

A: Te reto a que tú lo hagas- refirió el joven con una mirada desafiante.

H: Debes estar bromeando perdedor.

A: No lo hago, porque no mejor en lugar de hablar tanto lo demuestras-respondió sin retractarse, ya no se sentía tan intimidado por ella.

H: Ja... hoy tienes deseos de ser humillado, ¿No es así?

A: Lo que tu digas, Helga- pronuncio mientras le entregaba una de las pelotas.

H: Veo que si, hagamos esto más interesante. ¿Te parece?-dijo juguetona y a la vez impresionada por la osadía de su acompañante.

A: Te escucho-respondió siguiéndole el juego.

H: Bien, si logro derribarlas tendrás que pagarme $100.

A: ¿Y si no las derribas?

H: Yo te daré $100.

A: ¿Que te parece si a eso agregamos un proyecto?

H: ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto confundida.

A: Aquel que pierda se hará cargo del siguiente proyecto completamente solo.

El semblante de Helga había cambiado radicalmente

A: ¿Acaso es miedo lo que huelo?, la valiente Helga G. Pataki no acepta el reto.

H: ¿Estas loco? Solo imaginaba lo genial que será verte trabajar mientras yo descanso- afirmó mientras sonreía plácidamente y mostrándose muy segura, contradiciendo lo que hace un instante su rostro reflejaba.

Los jóvenes estrecharon sus manos en acuerdo, ya era un trato.

**...**

**...**

O: ¿Tienes una moneda Helga?, no traigo cambio.

H: Claro- y saco un par de monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en los videojuegos. Owen utilizaba una maquina y Helga solo permanecía sentada, su cuerpo estaba presente, pero aún así parecía ausente. Ambos jóvenes estaban en una especie de trance o como hipnotizados, pero por diferentes circunstancias.

H: _Lo hubiera detenido-_se dijo así misma molesta recordando todas las locuras que hizo por amor sobre todo a partir del ultimo año de secundaria.

**FLASHBACK**

H: Phoebe tienes que conseguir una cita con Gerald y su mejor amigo Arnoldo para ir juntos a la feria de queso.

P: Como la cena en...

H: Sí, como la cena-se adelanto, no tenía deseos de revivir ese encuentro.

P: ¿Significa que aun te gusta el mantecado?

H: No... es solo que... si vamos a tener que convivir... ya sabes... estamos obligados porque tenemos muchas clases juntos... yo preferiría llevar bien la fiesta -decía nerviosa mientras se sobaba el brazo.

P: Claro Helga, no te esfuerces yo te entiendo-le respondió sabiendo lo difícil que era para su amiga aceptar aun con los años que llevaban conociéndose- Consiguiendo.

H: Gracias y Phoebe jamás tuvimos esta conversación-sentencio a su amiga.

P: Lo sé- le dijo sonriendo, giro sobre su propio eje y marcho en busca del moreno.

**Ya en la feria...**

P: No te preocupes Helga iré con Gerald a la casa de los espejos para que puedas hablar con Arnold.

H: ¿Quien dijo que yo quiero hablar con él?-respondió a la defensiva.

P: Volveré en un momento- le sonrió en complicidad, inmune al temperamento de Helga y se alejó en compañía de Gerald.

H: ¡Demonios! Phoebe se largo con tu amigo el cabeza de cepillo y me dejo contigo, un torpe cabeza de balón...

...recordó como él la había retado, que ella había comenzado una apuesta, que él aumento la apuesta, del horror que le había causado pensar que el siguiente proyecto no lo harían juntos ya que era la única forma y quizás la ultima oportunidad de estar a su lado, que aún así acepto ocultando una vez mas sus verdaderos sentimientos y que por supuesto ella había ganado.

Arnold cumplió con su parte pagándole lo acordado y quizás un poco más inconscientemente porque ella lo invito a utilizar el dinero para disfrutar del queso y varios juegos sobre todo los mas extremos. Para Helga esa había sido una noche mágica a lado de su amado rubio de cabellos alborotados, donde la luna brillaba más que en cualquier otra noche, no podía recordar un momento más especial que ese. _¿Que significaría para Arnold?_

**...**

**...**

Arnold aun estaba en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos.

**FLASHBACK**

Ya estaban cerca de terminar la secundaria. Se encontraban dos amigos en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes descansado de un buen partido de beisbol.

H: ¡Odio a tu amigo Geraldo!, ¿lo viste?, ¡no termina de animarse con mi amiga Phoebe! ¿Que se cree?,¿Acaso piensa pedirle que sean novios cuando ya sean ancianos?, ¿o que?-reclamaba una Helga exasperada.

A: A veces no está fácil decir ese tipo de cosas- le dijo pacíficamente y en un tono lleno ternura y sabiduría, como si se tratara de una vivencia propia.

Helga guardo silencio unos segundos y aparto su mirada puesto si él no lo decía por vivencia, ella si sabia lo difícil que era en ocasiones decirle a alguien que lo amas.

H: ¿Tu... estas enamorado?-preguntó dubitativa levantándose del escalón en el que estaba sentada.

A: Sí, de la chica más hermosa, inteligente, atleta, graciosa y sensible que he conocido-era una indirecta y se había sonrojado, pero ella no lo había notado porque se encontraba dándole la espalda.

H: Claro.

**...**

**...**

Helga y Owen seguían en los videojuegos.

**FLASHBACK**

A: Sí, de la chica mas hermosa, inteligente, atleta, graciosa y sensible que he conocido.

H: Claro-respondió cabizbaja_-Aun ama a Lila_-asumió tristemente dándole la espalda, no dejaría que la viera vulnerable, seguía odiando que la gente pudiera ver lo desprotegida y débil que podía ser, incluyendo a Arnold. Se despidió de la forma más sencilla excusándose con lo cansada que estaba después del partido y lo tarde que ya era.

Esa noche en su habitación...

H: ¡Oh Arnold!-hablaba con melancolía a el relicario que a llevado consigo desde los nueve años-¡Mi amor!, ¡Mi ángel! Jamás lograre que olvides a Lila, maldigo mi suerte de jamás lograr hacer que me ames-su rostro se iluminaba -pero si podre hacer que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, dejare mi egoísmo y planes mundanos a un lado. Lo prometo amor mio-sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas y no pudo hacer nada para contenerlas.

**...**

**...**

Arnold observaba aún en su habitación un álbum con fotos de la graduación de la secundaria.

**FLASHBACK **

G: ¡Guauuu!-decía su amigo embobado.

A: ¿A quien observas? - le pregunto con picardía.

G: A Phoebe, se ve hermosa.

Phoebe entraba a aquel lugar. Detrás de la pelinegra entraba al salón otra chica resplandeciente, parecía tener luz propia que iluminaba hasta el más oscuro y lejano rincón de aquel salón, las miradas de envidiosas, admirados y curiosos comenzaban a concentrarse en aquella "extraña".

G: ¿Quien es ella?, jamás la he visto-pregunto curioso y esforzando la vista para ver si podía reconocerla.

A: Es Helga.

G: ¿Que?-le dijo incrédulo.

Arnold se acercó a sus amigas para saludarlas. Helga se veía hermosa, fue la primera vez que la veía sin coletas (o por lo menos eso pensaba), sin su moño _¿donde esta su moño?_ y con dos cejas. Sintió que la respiración se le iba, se encontraba boquiabierto, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

R: ¡Hola chicos!, ¡Que bonito vestido Helga! No será de diseñador, pero se ve genial, accesorios, peinado sin el moño, simplemente E_S_P_E_C_T_A_C_U_L_A_R ¿Tu hiciste eso sola?

H: Mi hermana Olga y mi mejor amiga-menciono mientras abrazaba a Phoebe en agradecimiento.

R: Buen trabajo, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta

Pronto una música romántica y unas luces bajas ambientaron el lugar. Gerald se acercó a Phoebe rápidamente para invitarla a bailar dejando a Helga y Arnold solos.

A: ¿Quieres... bailar?-le pregunto sin dejar de sobarse la nunca, típica acción cuando se sentía nervioso.

H: ¿Por qué no, melenudo?

Estaba a punto de tomar su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile cuando de pronto...

L: Arnold.

A: ¿Lila?-dijo asombrado.

Helga se retiro del lugar pensando que seria lo más prudente y que esa era su mejor decisión.

L: Hola Arnold- se había parado justo frente a él, evitando que detuviera a Helga.

A: Hola Lila.

La pelirroja comenzó a frotar sus manos, realmente se veía nerviosa.

L: Helga me hizo darme cuenta lo valioso que eres para mí...

A: ¿Helga?

L: ...fui muy tonta rechazándote por tantos años.

A: Lila... yo...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Lila había hecho lo que el tenia en mente hacer con Helga minutos antes, le había tomado la mano y lo llevaba directo a la pista.

Esa noche no solo se hicieron novios Gerald y Phoebe sino también Arnold y Lila.

**...**

A_: Necesito un poco de aire_-se dijo asi mismo y se preparo para salir a la calle.

Caminaba en dirección a la puerta cuando...

E: ¡Arnold, dile a este holgazán que es mi turno de elegir un canal en el televisor!-dijo Ernie eufórico quejándose de Oskar, pero Arnold prefirió ignorar y siguió caminando.

E: ¿Que tendrá el chico?-pregunto preocupado.

O: Quizás no escucho.

La preocupación se le fue pronto pues recordó el pleito anterior...

E: ¡Dame el control maldito holgazán!

O: ¡No te doy nada cavernícola!

Arnold caminaba por las calles sin un destino fijo, seguia anonadado y entre sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Acababa de llegar de dinolandia, sus abuelos aun vivían.

A(o): Chaparrito, ¿por qué tan temprano?, ¿como te fue con tu novia Lila?

A: mmm... bien.

A(o): No lo dices muy convencido casanova-le dijo moviendo sus cejas carismático tratando de animarlo.

A: Estuvo bien... -suspiro antes de continuar-solo que nos subimos a la montaña rusa, se mareo y me vomito encima. No quiso subir a los demás juegos porque cree que son muy peligrosos.

A(a): ¡Eleonor es mejor, esa chica es aventurera como tu Kimba!-gritaba la abuela desde la cocina montando una escoba como si fuese un caballo.

A: Abuelaa- reprimía el joven

A(o): Hay chaparrito-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

A: ¿Tú también piensas que Helga es mejor que Lila?

A(o): Yo solo sé que no deberías preocuparte por lo que tu abuela o yo pensemos.

Arnold lo miro confundido.

A(o): Mira a tu abuela un momento.

El joven miro a su abuela.

A(a): ¡Viva la guerra de los tomates!

A(o): No será la más cuerda de hecho es una vieja ¡loca!- dijo girando su dedo índice.

A: Abueloo...

A(o): Perdón, perdón. Lo que quiero decir es que todo el mundo tiene defectos, pero siempre hay alguien tan especial donde sus defectos son fuente de nuestra alegría-le explico con una enorme y sincera sonrisa marcada en su arrugado rostro.

¡MIAUUUU... !-se escucho un gato quejándose

A(o): ¡Vieja loca!, ¡Vas a matar al gato!-grito para alejarse y auxiliar al minino.

**...**

**...**

O: ¡Rayos!- se quejo era la quinta vez que perdía- ¿Que tal si vamos a otro lugar?

H: Claro, ¿por qué no?-dijo aun distraída

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del sitio. Caminaban a la orilla del parque y un camión de helados pasaba por ahí...

**...**

**...**

Arnold seguía caminando y recordó algo muy doloroso: La pérdida de sus abuelos. Fue en una temporada vacacional, la mayoría de sus amigos había salido fuera (incluyendo a Gerald), ya no tenia novia pues ella ya se había marchado a su pueblo natal. Las únicas personas que estuvieron a su lado fueron los huéspedes y HELGA. Ella se mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado aunque le causara problemas con el "Gran Bob", ella había sido y seguía siendo su gran apoyo.

Un sonido muy familiar lo regresaba al mundo exterior...

O: ¡Mira es un camión de helados!, ¿Quieres uno?

H: Si, de chocolate-Se acercaba al camión con su acompañante.

O: Me da dos helados de chocolate-ordeno al repartidor y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos-¡Rayos!, ¡No encuentro mi billetera! Debí dejarla en los juegos-menciono alterado.

Re: ¡No me importa alguien tiene que pagarme!

Una tonadita comenzó a escucharse, era el celular de Owen. Se alejó para contestarlo dejando a Helga con un problema.

Arnold se encontraba cerca, el sonido que escucho era el del camión de los helados pudo ver a los jóvenes incluso escucharlos, iba acercarse a Helga, pero se encontró con una conversación que alguien sostenía detrás de un árbol del parque que le pareció muy interesante...

O: Bueno

?:?

O: Bien, todo va de maravilla, no pude ser más preciso.

?:?

O: Tenias razón cayo redondita con el cuento del hermano mayor.

?:?

O: Cree que mi padre es dueño de una tienda de electrónica.

?:?

O: A pagado todo lo que he consumido; mi almuerzo, los videojuegos y ahora un par de helados jajaja...

?:?

O: Tenia que ser rubia la ingenua, me habías dicho que es una chica lista y astuta, pero definitivamente eso no va con su descripción. Fue tan sencillo.

A: _¿Con quien estará hablando?_-sus ojos tomaban el tamaño de dos platos, se llenaba de rabia, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia Helga, la jalo hacia el provocando que a la chica se le cayera uno de los helados que había comprado.

H: ¡Que demonios!, ¡Tiraste mi hela... do! ¿Arnold?-pronuncio su nombre cuando reconoció a su "agresor".

A: ¡Helga tenemos que hablar!

H: ¿Sobre que o que? además ¿qué haces aquí? Y me debes un helado zopenco.

A: Owen no es quien dice ser

H: ¿De donde sacas eso Arnoldo?

A: Lo escuche hablando por su celular y no creo que te agrade la conversación que mantuvo.

H: ¿Nos estas espiando?

A: Eso no importa ahora Helga, escucha, Owen miente, solo te esta utilizando.

H: ¿De que estas hablando?

A: ¡No comiste con tus amigos y pagaste su almuerzo, preferiste ir con el cuando ya teníamos planes juntos y pagaste sus juegos, te invito un helado y terminaste pagando el de ambos!-alzo un poco la voz puesto que ya le estaba desesperando ese dialogo- ¿Te parece poco?, también te saco de clase de cívica

H: Eso... no es cierto... fue mi idea.

A: Eres tan mala mintiéndome. (Claro que le había mentido)¡Un amigo jamás haría eso y lo sabes!- hizo una pequeña pausa y decidido continuo-¡no lo entiendes Owen jamás podrá amarte... !-poso sus manos sobres sus hombros, normalmente esto haría que Helga se derritiera ante tanta hermosura pero...

H: ¿Por qué?-interrumpió molesta y apartándolo-¡porque no soy Lila!, ¡porque no soy "la señorita perfección"! ¿Es eso?,-subía mas decibeles a su voz- ¡pues si!, ¡tienes razón!, ¡yo jamás seré NI me pareceré a Lila ya una vez lo intente y no me gusto¡ y sabes por qué? ¡Porque quería que te fijaras en MI, que tontería verdad, hubiera dado todo, pero tu JAMAS lo hiciste, JAMAS pudiste verme como yo quise!. Que tu no hallas podido no significa que alguien no pueda verme de esa manera, por muchos años me he conformado con estar cerca de ti, con las migajas de tu cariño, de tu tiempo, de tu vida; estando patéticamente oculta entre las sombras siendo solamente tu incondicional amiga, un hombro, pero no me interesa mas, ¡no me importa!, ¡ya ni siquiera deseo ser tu amiga Arnoldo!, ¡ya no quiero verte mas! ¡Por mi puedes irte al infierno!.-finalizo la joven rubia y lo fulmino con una mirada de desprecio antes de caminar deprisa con lagrimas en los ojos, ya no sabían si eran del coraje o de la tristeza que le provocaba despedirse con las manos vacías del único chico que a ocupado su corazón y a idolatrado durante tantos años Fuiste un desperdicio en mi vida. Hasta nunca cabeza de balón.

Arnold sintió que se le iba la vida, se encontraba con un manojo de sentimientos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había sentido de esa forma en ese mismo día, pero esta vez había una variante, las lágrimas se le escapaban y lentamente surcaban sus mejillas.

A: Owen jamás podrá amarte... como yo-termino la frase para si mismo mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol y veía a su alrededor todos acompañados menos él, por primera vez realmente se sentía solo.

* * *

Oh por Dios:3, una disculpa por dejarlos en algo tan impactante, por fin Arnold dijo que la ama aunque solo haya sido para si mismo. No olviden dejarme un review (es importante) díganme que tal estuvo, si les gusto o no, si pude explicarme, que me fallo, en que puedo mejorar. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D. Ahora los agradecimientos a:

**dianaCarolina:** Si fuiste primera:D me encanto la frase cito la parte "te vas tu para que ese... vea lo que se siente", la estaré aplicando xD. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo.

**rickhunter17**: Lo se, he estado haciendo capítulos muy cortos. Una disculpa y es porque he estado muy ocupada de hecho debería estar estudiando por que tendré exámenes, pero no quise dejar pasar mas la actualización de esta historia. Espero y ese no sea un gran problema y siga contando contigo.

**Vampire-Klaudia** y **Beka Pataki**: Gracias por leerme y por sus increíbles reviews(los adore):D

**Lo que tu digas Helga:** Claro que seguiré tratando de mantener la esencia de la serie de hecho ya me están surgiendo ideas locas para el siguiente capitulo, habrá una buena venganza:D

THONY: Felicidades x tu cumple! \o/

**Shirabe Hikeda, Perse B.J, Pohla, Antares Brend **y por ahí alguien que se me escape nombrar GRACIAS

CHAITO y tratare de regresar muy pronto;-)


	5. De MAL en PEOR

_**He vuelto! :D**_

Disclaimers: Estos personajes pertenecen a Craing Bartlett y Nickelodeon .

"DE MAL EN PEOR"

Un nuevo día inicia en Hillwood. El sol resplandeciente se asoma en el horizonte, las aves cantan en un sonido digno de apreciar. Cualquiera diría que el día es perfecto, cualquiera excepto Arnold, que se encuentra abatido, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por lo ocurrido el día anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en Helga y sus bellos ojos _**sus bellos ojos, ¿como no me di cuenta antes de tan bellos ojos?.**_

Arnold, Arnold, Arnold- un sonido robotizado comenzó hacer eco en aquella habitación. Era su peculiar despertador indicando que era hora de alistarse para ir a la preparatoria. Lo apago y se cubrió con sabanas. En un principio pensó en no asistir, no tenia ánimos ni sabia como manejar la situación, pero pronto cayo en cuenta que ahí podría verla de nuevo, quizás podría arreglar las cosas y aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Miro su reloj una vez mas y...

A: ¡Ya es tarde!- _** ¿cuanto tiempo lo pensé?.**_ Se vistió rápidamente y corrió al baño. Por suerte no había nadie y pudo entrar sin contratiempos. No le tomo mucho tiempo, solo se acicalo un poco y continúo su carrera.

S: ¡No vas a comer!- le grito desde el comedor.

A: ¡No puedo Suzie!, ¡Ya es tarde!-grito sin detenerse. Su espíritu positivo había vuelto a su cuerpo _**Estoy enamorado de ti Helga y no pienso perderte**_**.** Llego a la parada de autobuses para darse cuenta que ya había partido el transporte _**no importa mejor paso a su casa, quizás siga ahí**_pensó e inmediatamente corrió hacia la casa de los Pataki. Tenia que ser rápido si quería alcanzarla. Llego al pórtico y sin pensarlo dos veces toco el timbre. Para su mala suerte no fue Helga quien abrió la puerta sino Olga. _**Por lo menos no es Big Bob**_ tenia que admitirlo. La hermana de Helga llevaba el cabello mas largo, casi a la cintura y vestía mas madura o quizás solo trae esa ropa de mujer de negocios muy ejecutiva para algún personaje ya que se convirtió en actriz.

O: ¡Hola Arnold! ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!- lo saludo con el tono empalagoso de siempre _**tan diferente a su hermana**_**.**

A: ¡Hola Olga! ¿Esta Helga?- pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, llevándose una mano al pecho.

O: No, hace un rato que subió al autobús.

A: Ohhh...-exclamo cabizbajo. Deseando haber llegado antes que el autobús- supongo que tendré que esperar ver a Helga hasta llegar haya-refiriéndose a la "prepa".

O: Supongo que si-contesto y no pudo evitar ver un brillo en los verdes ojos de Arnold cuando pronuncio el nombre de su pequeña hermana que la hizo sonreír mas de lo que ya sonreía.

A: Bien... disculpa no poder seguir platicando, me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde- advirtió retrocediendo su paso.

O: ¡Adiós Arnold!, ¡Suerte!-se despido moviendo la mano. De todos los Pataki, Olga es la única que siempre lo llama por su nombre.

Arnold también movió su mano a modo de despedida y continuo a paso veloz. _**Que mala suerte**_**,** pero nada lo detendría. Aunque tuviera que correr sin compañía hasta la escuela estaba decidido a verla y alejarla del farsante Owen. Tenia que correr deprisa y valla que lo hacia, no por nada es el mejor jugador (porque como ya se los había comentado forma parte de equipo de futbol americano de la escuela). Los duros entrenamientos lo han llevado a adquirir habilidades además de una gran popularidad entre la población estudiantil (sobre todo la femenina).

Corrió rápido pero no lo suficiente. Para cuando llego la campana de aquel martes ya había sonado y ya casi no había estudiantes en los pasillos. Se decepciono. Sus esfuerzos no lo hicieron llegar antes del campanazo.

No vera a Helga porque a él le toca Historia y a ella Educación Artística. Resignado camino hasta el aula de Historia, triste de que la única clase que compartía con la rubia ese día es la ultima y lo mas cercano a verla seria el receso. Suspiro. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que Owen no tuviera la suerte (que a él le falta) de compartir más clases con ella.

Le costó un poco convencer a su maestro de que lo dejara pasar, pero tampoco le fue imposible pues lo logro. No le quedaba más que esperar.

...

El receso llego. Camina hacia la cafetería y como en el día anterior se encontró con un viejo amigo.

E: ¡Hola Arnold!-saludo entusiasta desde el suelo.

A: ¡Eugene!- se acercó a el para ayudarlo a que se levante, ya saben por su ya bien conocida fama de caerse todo el tiempo.

E: No Arnold, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí porque sigo buscando las arañas de Nadine.

A: Lo siento... -decía apenado por haber asumido que se había caído.

E: Podrías ayudarme a buscarlas.

A: Ammm... lo siento Eugene... es que tengo prisa- en verdad lo sentía. No le gusta negarle ayuda a alguien.

E: Tranquilo, yo entiendo-dijo comprensivo.

Arnold se despidió y continúo caminando mas tranquilo. Entro a la cafetería, comenzó a buscar de un lado hacia el otro, de abajo hacia arriba, de distal a proximal sin resultados. Helga no estaba y tampoco Owen. _**Owen no se la pudo haber llevado, no a Helga, a mi Helga**_-se dijo. Su cerebro involuntariamente comenzó a crear escenarios donde Owen y Helga son los protagonistas. Los imaginaba riendo juntos, comiendo un helado, abrazados, tomados de la mano, BESANDOSE_. __**No, no, no**_ sacudía su cabeza para intentar ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, pero también sin resultados. Se fruncía su ceño y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de total amargura.

G: ¡Hola viejo!- lo saludo preocupado después de verlo diferente. Lo había estado observando desde que llego.

A:

G: ¿Arnie?- insistió pasando una mano frente a los ojos verdes de su amigo ante la falta de respuesta hacia el saludo que le había hecho.

A: Lo siento... no te había escuchado.

G: Si no me dices no me doy cuenta-mordaz, pero si igualar a Pataki- ¿Estas bien?-era una pregunta tonta. Obviamente no esta bien _** ¿porque dije eso?**__,_ ahora se golpea la frente mentalmente.

A: Si-afirmaba con su boca, pero negaba con su semblante.

G: Vamos solo dilo, somos amigos desde el jardín de niños.

A:

G: ¿Arnold?

A: ¿Has visto a Helga?- pregunto de golpe. Como si todo lo anterior simplemente no hubiese existido.

G: ¿Todo esto por el demonio rosa?-pregunto extrañado. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta _**esto esta mal**_- No la he visto desde Educación Artística, estaba con ese chico nuevo... Owen jajaja... parece que Pataki si va en serio- dijo divertido. Generalmente Arnold se ríe de sus comentarios o por lo menos le lanza una mirada acusadora cuando no esta de acuerdo con lo que dice. El comentario si afecto a Arnold pero de una manera inusual y al moreno no le paso por desapercibido. _**Realmente esto esta mal**_. De pronto se acordó del intento de dialogo (no le podía, no quería llamarlo dialogo) que tuvo con la rubia- le pregunte sobre ti y dijo...

A: ¿Que te dijo?-interrumpió y se veía ansioso esperando la respuesta.

_**Aja, para esto si tienes repuesta rápida. Demonios. Esto va peor**_. Tenia pánico seguir preguntando por su estado. Le asustaba confirmar que Helga era la causante de su extraño comportamiento. Pero tampoco podía ignorar los años de amistad, todos esos años compartidos, siendo cómplices de las más locas aventuras. No estaba hablando de cualquier amigo. Hablaba de su mejor amigo, NO, mejor dicho de su hermano. Suspiro. Es hora de tomar fuerzas, de preparar sus oídos a lo que fuera que viniese y continuar esa conversación. Después de todo llevaba tiempo sospechando que ese par terminarían juntos.

G: No tiene importancia- respondió para no afectarlo mas. Siempre le costaba trabajo mantener un dialogo con la rubia. No recuerda uno decente, pero el que tuvo esa mañana fue una vergüenza. El peor de los peores. Aun puede ver como se alejaba agitando los brazos hacia el cielo exasperada para después aplicar bullying al primero que se le atravesara_**. ¿Que estas mirando? **_diablos no solo podía verla también parece escucharla-¿Estas así por ella?-se atrevió a preguntar temeroso.

A: Si... por ella y Owen.

G: ¿El chico nuevo?, NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS CELOSO-fue directo, quizás demasiado directo.

A: No... soo... lo estoy preocupado-Le asusto la imprudencia de su amigo. En tantos años de amistad acumulada no recordaba alguna situación similar.

G: ¿Porqué?- cuestiono cuando en verdad quería decir _**Lo que tu digas, Arnold**_.

¡Ahhh!, ¡Eugene!- un grito agudo, muy agudo se escucho lastimando los tímpanos de todos los presentes que apresuradamente se llevaron las manos a los oídos para protegerlos.

E: ¡Abran paso!- dijo caminado entre sus compañeros, después de eso tomo a una araña entre sus manos-tranquila Lola ya estas a salvo.

Las miradas atónitas no se hicieron esperar. Solo la de Sheena era diferente, ella esta _**furiosa ¿Como puede estar mas preocupado por la araña que por mi?.**_

G: Jajaja... no quisiera estar en su lugar-dijo al notar que Eugene se encontraba en aprietos. Se volteo y noto que su amigo se alejaba hacia las jardineras del patio- Espera aun no entiendo, ¿por qué estas preocupado? Si Helga y Owen son novios ¿que importa?

A: CLARO QUE IMPORTA-alzo su voz, pero después la controlo- porque Owen no merece a Helga- se detuvo para sentarse en una banca- Es un mentiroso, no es quien dice ser, solo la esta engañando.

G: ¿Y tu como puedes saber eso?-indago.

A: Lo escuche diciéndolo y creo que hay alguien mas detrás de esto.

G: ¿Quien?

A: No lo se.

G: Pues solo tenemos que decirle- tratándolo como tonto- lo hará papilla- dijo malicioso, moviendo sus manos como mosco- quizá podremos cobrar por verlo.

A: Quisiera

G: ¡Así se habla hermano! Cobraremos cinco dólares por persona.

A: ¡Gerald!-reprimía y le lanzaba la mirada acusadora _**Por lo menos esta vez no omitió la mirada acusadora.**_

G: Cada vez entiendo menos.

A: Es que ya se lo dije.

G: ¿En serio?, ¿Entonces que te preocupa si ella ya lo sabe?

A: No me creyó.

G: ¿Que?, ¿como?, ¿cuando?

A: Le dije lo que se de Owen, pero no me creyó y ahora no somos amigos, no somos nada.

G: No puedo creerlo- es verdad, no lo puede creer. ¿Quien no le cree al buen Arnold? Ni siquiera Helga había sido la excepción de las innumerables ocasiones en las que su amigo dejo claro su grado de honestidad. La buena noticia es que Arnold ya le había dado una excusa y una muy creíble (ya que el siempre esta preocupándose por los demás) y como dato extra ahora entendía la razón de Helga cuando le pregunto por este. _**Ya no son amigos**_ es como para festejar. Hasta que vio el rostro de su amigo, _**Demonios**_, es infeliz.

A: No se como, pero tengo que alejarla de Owen-se veía decidido.

G: Yo te ayudo.

A: ¿Que?... creí que Helga no te agrada-estaba asombrado. Jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta por parte de su amigo.

G: Si- afirmo - sé que mi relación con Helga no es el mejor ejemplo de amistad ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder llamarla mi amiga. Tampoco es un secreto que el vinculo que formaron me causa aversión y me hace vomitar sangre. Sabes, hay dos cosas que jamás entenderé la primera es ¿como Eugene puede reconocer a las arañas por su nombre?, ¿quien rayos hace eso? Y la segunda es que ¿como dos personas tan importantes para mi pueden ser capaces de llevar una solida amistad con Helga G. Pataki? _**Eso es todavía mas raro**_ y sé que me une totalmente a ella. Quiera o no formo parte de esto además siempre hemos estado juntos-le explico con una sonrisa.

A: Gracias Gerald-le correspondió la sonrisa-por cierto ¿donde esta Phoebe y como les fue ayer en el cine?...

A pocos metros se encontraba Helga y Owen. Owen la había invitado a almorzar afuera y tomar un poco de aire. Helga no lo menciono pero le había parecido tan romántica la idea que acepto. No podía evitar hacer una comparación, con Arnold SIEMPRE comía en la cafetería y nunca estaban solos, SIEMPRE contaban con la compañía de Phoebe y Gerald, otros amigos o alguna miembro o club completo de fans del equipo de la escuela. El último realmente es insoportable incluso más que "La perfecta Lila". Todas esas chicas superficiales agitando siempre sus pompones con mini falditas y con blusas escotadas _** ¿como pueden dejarlas entrar vestidas de esa forma?**_. Podía ver la cara de tonto que pone el camarón con pelos cuando "esas" se acercan. _**Torpe cabeza de balón y sus estúpidos gustos**_ pensaba descargando su ira en su comida.

O: Hola hermosura- le hablo guiñándole el ojo y acercándole un refresco- traje tu bebida.

H: Gracias- tomo rápido la soda yahoo para cubrir el sonrojo que le había provocado.

Ambos jóvenes traían un emparedado. Owen de atún y Helga por supuesto que de pastrami.

O: Hel... ¿Te puedo llamar Hel?

H: Ammm- solo alguien la llamaba así _**ese torpe**_ -si- no tenia porque seguir siendo exclusivo de Arnold-pero no te acostumbres a tener siempre esa respuesta- sentencio dando la primera mordida a su almuerzo aplastado.

O: Claro, ¿por qué no has hablado mucho desde ayer?

H: No me gusta agotar mi saliva, estamos en época de sequia ¿Sabes?- respondió con su inigualable estilo Pataki tomando un sorbo de soda yahoo con ironía.

O: Eso es lo que me encanta de ti- se acercaba peligrosamente a ella- Amo tu sarcasmo.

H: Así- no era un "Así" firme y retador como los que suele expresar, todo lo contrario era un "Así" lleno de inseguridad y casi inaudible.

O: Si- se esta acercando mas _**Te besare**_.

_**Me besara**_. Jamás ha sido besada, ella ha besado (solo a Arnold), pero nadie la ha besado a ella _** ¿Dejo que lo haga o me alejo?.**_ Es tarde el esta muy cerca a tan solo milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir la respiración de el sobre su rostro.

¡Riiing!-Salvada por la campana.

H: Ya oíste- aprovecho que el chico se descuido para separarse un poco. El beso no se completo ni siquiera inicio.

O: Ya lo hice- se levanto inmediatamente y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

...

G: ¿Ya viste quienes vienen ahí?-se le había escapado de la boca. Hoy sus comentarios no han sido los más acertados.

Arnold los vio. Helga y Owen enlazados del brazo. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y que el estomago se le revolvía. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos, pero su mejor amigo se lo impidió cuando noto que su mano formaba un puño. Lo calmo con la promesa de que juntos encontrarían una solución. Era lo que el moreno necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas. _**Esta perdido. Nadie desea golpear a alguien nada mas porque si, excepto Wolfgang, pero el esta loco**_. El punto es que reconocía ese sentimiento, él ya la había experimentado (justo el día anterior). Eran celos, celos genuinos porque en su corazón Helga dejo de ser solo una amiga_**. Demonios.**_

...

Ahora compartía el salón con Gerald y Lorenzo. Sus amigos los están intentado distraer del tema Owen y Helga. En realidad solo Gerald esta empeñado en distraerlo, porque la verdad es que Lorenzo no esta enterado de la situación. Y ni intenciones de ponerlo al tanto. La novia del chico es la reina en distribución de información y no por ser parte del taller de redacción del periódico escolar o por ser reportera, no nada de eso (ustedes entienden). Ni loco le contaría, si lo hiciera en instantes la "prepa" entera se enteraría. Gerald ya podía imaginarse lo que harían con la información. La venderían al periódico local y saldría como encabezado, como aquella vez en la que salió "el chico del pórtico" o "Arnold vs Harold". El siguiente encabezado seria "Arnold enamorado de Helga" _**Diablos**_. Aunque su amigo no se lo confirmaba abiertamente, él ya lo daba por hecho y no dejaba de maldecirlo.

...

Los intentos fueron inútiles ni porque era clase de geografía. No podía entender ni una sola palabra de su profesor. Se esta volviendo loco, solo escucha _**Helga, Helga, Helga **_y unas ganas incontenibles de salir a buscarla. Pero no iba hacerlo. Se lo prometió a su amigo _**si, estaré tranquilo, Gerald**_ fueron sus palabras exactas.

...

La última clase llego. Educación Física su segunda materia favorita, la primera es literatura. Desde muy pequeña ha jugado de lo mas rudo, ha demostrado ser muy ágil en deportes como: beisbol, futbol americano, recientemente el voleibol y el basquetbol se han agregado a su historial. También es excelente apabullando fenómenos tendría un diez si tan solo se aprobara como deporte. Helga G. Pataki la chica más hosca de todas. Es famosa por su sarcasmo y sus dos puños "La vieja Besty" y "Los cinco vengadores".

H: ¡Muévete maniático!

C: ¡Muévete... tu-la entonación de su voz disminuyo al ver a su emisora.

H: ¿Que dijiste?-mostrando "La vieja Besty".

C: Que... me muevo.

H: Eso pensé, Thaddeus.

Una vez que Curly se quito ella entro convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas. Le gusta ser observada. Le gusta que sepan quien manda, que sepan que no es otra chica que teme romperse un uña. Entra como una reina entrando a su castillo y es que es una reina. Una reina en deportes y una muy bella, nadie podía negarlo aunque su belleza contrasta con su rudeza. ¿Quien podrá conquistar su corazón? Ya muchos lo han intentado, pero el resultado es el mismo: su carácter los asusta. La rubia se ha encargado de bajarle los humos a toda esa bola de chicos que presume de ser irresistible. Las malas lenguas dicen que quien gane su corazón se convertirá en un héroe; una leyenda mas para Gerald; el domador de la bestia, mala comparación, suerte para el (o la) que la origino, si Helga lo supiese lo haría pedazos.

En instantes otra figura entro. Owen Santirso, el chico nuevo a sus escasos dos días se ha convertido en toda una celebridad sobre todo porque Rhonda ya se encargo de darle un buen lugar en la lista de los mas guapos (trabaja rápido) y quien no le cree a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, nadie tiene mejores conocimientos que ella en ese ámbito (según ella misma). El joven ya tiene un grupo de chicas detrás de él, pero nadie se le acerca solo se limitan a verlo y suspirar. No se le acercan porque no quieran mas bien es porque no pueden, desde que llego se le ha visto muy cerca de Helga y solo estando locas se atreverían a meterse con ella. Todos observan como se acerca directamente a la rubia mas temida. _** ¿Acaso el será el valiente domador?**_ se preguntan algunos de los que siguen la situación de cerca.

O: ¡Hola Hel!-plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las respiraciones a su alrededor se detuvieron_**Esta muerto**_. Pero en lugar de eso...

H: ¡Hola, chico listo!-obsequiándole una sonrisa.

_** ¿Que?, ¿Donde esta golpe?, ¿Chico listo?, ¿Eso es un cumplido?**_ todos observan con estupefacción la escena. Arnold es uno de los espectadores, lleva tiempo, había estado corriendo alrededor de la cancha para calentar músculos antes de que aparecieran _** ¿Hel? y un beso. Por favor**_- imploraba piedad al cielo.

Un silbido se escucho. Es el entrenador Liam y su silbato.

Liam: ¡Quiero que formen dos equipos!, ¡Ahora!- con mucha autoridad y haciendo sonar su silbato de nuevo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron agruparse de la siguiente manera:

Helga, Phoebe, Brainy, Katrinka, Rhonda, Iggy, Sheena y Owen.

Arnold, Gerald, Lorenzo, Curly, Joey, Peopod y Eugene.

Además de unos ocho antipáticos que prefieren quedarse en la banca con débiles excusas: Me duele la cabeza, mi doctor me prohibió hacer esfuerzos, soy alérgica, etc..

Liam: Elijan un líder y un deporte para un partido amistoso.

Es lógico quienes serán los lideres de los equipos. Helga y Arnold, las estrellas del deporte.

P: Nuestra líder sugiere un partido de basquetbol-informo la pelinegra al equipo contrario muy diplomática.

** ¡Si!, ¡acepta!, ¡fabuloso!** y pequeños codazos fue lo que Arnold comenzó a recibir por parte de su equipo.

A: Acepto- le sonrió seguido de gritos de victoria. La sonrisa no le duro tanto Owen sigue a lado de Helga. Una vez mas sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. De pronto sintió algo sobre su hombro izquierdo, era la mano de su leal amigo apoyándolo.

G: A jugar

_**Jugar, como si fuese tan fácil**_ como deseaba regresar el tiempo a donde tenia nueve años, donde jugar era la solución de cualquier problema.

Cada equipo se agrupa formando un círculo para discutir las estrategias que utilizaran. Una vez resuelto todos los detalles se alinean para comenzar el partido. En esa alineación cierto rubio se da cuenta de algo, su escape, su forma de deshacerse de Owen.

A: ¿No crees que son muchos los integrantes de tu equipo?-reclamo a Helga.

P: Pues en tu equipo son muchos hombres-salió en defensa. Ya estaba enterada de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Había escuchado la versión de Helga en la clase anterior y estaba molesta.

H: Tranquila Pheps. Déjalo que hable, de todas formas ya sabemos que NOSOTRAS ganaremos.

I: Yo también estoy en tu equipo-mostrándose ofendido, secundado por Brainy y Owen, que solo movían su cabeza.

H: De acuerdo-rodo sus ojos- el punto es que mi equipo le ganara al tuyo-lo miro a los ojos un instante, solo eso, un instante-¿De quien te desases?

Justo lo que quería escuchar, ahora solo tiene que decir _**Owen o Owen, lárgate**_ para deshacerse de el aunque sea por un rato. Pero...

R: ¡Yo me voy!- dijo alzando sus brazos caminando hacia la banca-No voy a arruinar mi manicure francés -siguió hablando sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y observando cada uno de sus dedos.

H: Lento-se bufo de su adversario.

_**Lento**_ duro, directo al suelo, pero lleno de verdad. _**Lento**_ lo describía a la perfección, había sido _**Lento**_. En fin que podía hacer _**A jugar**_ como dijo su amigo.

Nuevamente se colocan en posición. El entrenador se coloca en el centro de la cancha para lanzar el balón que dará inicio al partido con Arnold y Helga al frente. El juego comenzó como cualquier otro, pero en segundos para sorpresa de todos se volvió agresivo. Lo que comenzó con dos equipos terminaba con solo dos jugadores. _** ¿Que alguien me explique?**_ suplicaban testigos incrédulos. La cancha se convirtió en una guerra de empujones, jalones, golpes e insultos como_**: ¡juegas como niña!, ¡los de preescolar juegan mejor que tu!, ¡cabeza de balón!, ¡farsante!. **_

El rubio trae el balón solo tiene que hacer una canasta mas y ganara el juego. Es tan simple cuando su especialidad son los lanzamientos libres, sabe que puede hacer esa canasta con los ojos vendados o de espaldas. Pero decide lanzar la pelota en diferente dirección, nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de Owen Santirso (ja!). No fue un golpe ligero no nada de eso, todo lo contrario, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue tan fuerte que el pobre (si como no) cayo noqueado en el suelo.

H: ¡Owen!- corrió hacia el cuando lo vio azotarse- ¿Estas...?, ¿sigues aquí?

O: Creo... - respondió débil con una mano sobre la cabeza.

H: ¡Criminal!- miro al rubio con rabia y no era la única que lo miraba así, de hecho todos lo observaban de la misma forma, algunos mueven su cabeza con desaprobación, otros mas susurran _**torpe, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿porque lo hizo?**_. Fue aquí cuando la satisfacción se fue y dio lugar a la culpa- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Arnoldo?- El pensó en que se la debía, pero eso solo él lo sabe- vamos a enfermería- pidió ayuda a Brainy y a Iggy que son de su equipo. El entrenador Liam y Phoebe también los acompañan, Liam porque siendo el profesor tiene que asegurarse que el chico este bien y Phoebe por tratarse de su amiga.

Owen ya era trasladado a enfermería y el seguía siendo el centro de todos.

G: Bien, bien. Ya no hay nada que ver aquí- comenzó a decir para que sus compañeros se dispersen. Después de eso vio a su amigo con preocupación. El si esta en aprietos no como Eugene o como el. _**Esto esta peor que mal.**_

* * *

Hola, disculpen la demora. Estuve muy ocupada con trabajos y exámenes, afortunadamente me fue muy bien, excepto física (ahí obtuve un 7) pero eso no importa.

Sé que dije que habría una buena venganza y la habrá porque aclaro que el pelotazo en la cara de Owen no es nada. Solo es una idea loca que tenia que salir de mi cabeza y en lugar de hacer un One Short la agregue a esta historia:D

Otra aclaración es que Phoebe y Gerald están distanciados por algo que paso en el cine. Deje un pista del por que (espero que la hayan notado).

Aprovecho para informarles que ya se acerca el final (2 capítulos) según mis cálculos.

Bien ahora los agradecimientos a **dianaCarolina**, **Vampire-Klaudia **y a _**letifiesta**_ por ser las seguidoras más geniales que tengo:D

Sin más por el momento me despido. _Chaito :3_


	6. GRACIAS GISELLE

CERCA DEL FINAL

"GRACIAS GISELLE"

_Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel_

_Aquella noche nada salió muy bien_

_Quisiste dar un paseo con el_

_Que mala idea hacerlo donde yo este_

_No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor_

_Y sin embargo esto no se termino_

_Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor_

_Y si hoy te veo con el los mato a los dos_

_Es un decir, no es literal_

_Pero quisiera hacerlo realidad_

_Los celos ya son para mí_

_Algo difícil de llevar_

_fragmento de la cancion Mentía-Interprete: Miranda_

_**Arnoldo en la dirección**_ el rumor ya se extendió en toda la zona. Se ha dispersado como pólvora desde el gimnasio hasta la biblioteca, desde primeros hasta terceros, en todas las jerarquías que puedan existir dentro de una preparatoria federal y aunque ya no es hora de estar en la escuela muchos aun se encuentran por ahí merodeando. Todo el mundo camina despistadamente (según ellos es despistado) alrededor de la oficina del director esperando noticias sobre el caso de Arnold.

Después de media hora discutiendo la situación, de sermones baratos y bla, bla, bla. Se le ve salir de la oficina. No será suspendido gracias a su perfecto historial académico, pero si será sancionado. Deberá cumplir con horas de detención después de clases durante una semana.

G: ¿Como te fue, viejo?- se acerca a preguntarle a su amigo una vez que este cierra la puerta de la oficina principal.

A: Pensé que ya no estarías. Ya tocaron para la salida.

G: Pues al parecer eres el único que escucho la campana. La mayoría sigue aquí- dijo en voz baja.

A: Ya vi- mirando a su alrededor notando que el moreno tiene razón _**la mayoría sigue aquí. **_

De pronto fue jalado brutalmente por su amigo. Caminaron un par de metros y cuando vio la oportunidad lo volvió a jalar, ahora hacia el interior de un salón.

G: ¿Y?... aun no me cuentas ¿como te fue?-aun en voz baja.

A: Tres horas por una semana-con el mismo tono.

G: ¿Detención?

A: Si-confirmo.

G: Pero eso significa que... -miro sus dedos para realizar sus cuentas- SALDRIAS HASTA LAS SEIS.

A: Lo se.

G: Pero viejo, estamos cerca de los torneos tenemos que practicar si que queremos llegar a las finales- se esta alterando.

A: También lo se.

G: ¿ENTONCES?-ya esta alterado.

A: ¿Que quieres que haga?

G: Lo que sea.

A: ¡No hay mas Gerald!- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Suspiro- El director se porto muy generoso al no suspenderme y agregar esto a mi historial, no tengo otra más que cumplir con mis horas.

El silencio invadió el lugar unos instantes. El afroamericano tenia que asimilar la situación.

G: ¿Cuanto empiezas?-declaro un poco mas calmado.

A: Hoy mismo.

G: ¿QUE?-aquí va de nuevo con sus nervios alterados- Arnold hoy tenemos nuestro primer partido de practica-quiere hacerlo entender, pero obviamente el que debe entender es otro- ¿Sabes cuanto trabajo me costó convencer a Harold, Sid y Stinky de arreglarnos un partido con los de secundaria?, ¿Sabes cuanto?

Si, si lo sabe. Harold, Sid y Stinky apenas van a graduarse este año de la secundaria (o por lo menos eso esperan). A nadie le sorprendió que reprobaran, pero no dejaba de ser lamentable el hecho de que lo hicieran en el último año y que no hayan ascendido juntos al nivel de educación media superior. Pero tenia que haber un lado bueno y el lado bueno es que aun mantienen contactos con la secundaria y cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban un equipo con quien practicar el futbol americano, no dudaron en llamarlos (por idea de Helga). Gerald se ofreció muy seguro de sus dones de convencimiento. Desafortunadamente sabe que no le fue bien y que tardo casi dos semanas en convencerlos para que convencieran (irónico) a sus compañeros de secundaria de aceptar un partido con los de preparatoria.

A: Ni modo. Tendrán que jugar sin mí.

G: ¡Ni modo!-_**después de todo lo que sufrí y gaste- **_Eres el mariscal.

A: Viejo ya te dije tengo que cumplir con mis horas de castigo. Tienes que dejar de ser tan dramático.

G: ¿Porque tenias que golpear a Owen?- alzando los brazos como si estuviera esperando que la respuesta venga de arriba.

A: Tu también estas de lado de ese idiota.

G: No, pero estoy del lado de lo que te conviene -se incorpora- y tu y yo sabemos que necesitas el dinero de esa beca deportiva si quieres seguir estudiando.

Tiene razón. Arnold necesita ganar ese partido para mantener la beca deportiva. Desde que murieron sus abuelos ha estado batallando con el dinero. Aunque no lo dejaron totalmente desamparado (pues le dejaran la casa a su nombre) los ingresos que recibe de los inquilinos no son suficientes. En ese momento entro un conserje al salón.

G: ¿Quiere darnos un momento?- se dirigió hacia el exasperado.

El conserje mascullo una maldición y cerro la puerta.

G: ¿Ese era?

A: Si lo era- era Murray, el chofer pie de acero que se topaban siempre la vez que salvaron el vecindario.

G: ¿Desde cuando trabaja aquí?-no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde había entrado y salido el sujeto.

A: No tengo idea-aclaro desconcertado- ¿Por qué seguimos susurrando?

G: No se -volviendo la mirada a su amigo- Vámonos -ya corrigiendo su voz.

A: Corrección tu te vas yo me quedo.

G: Es verdad.

A: Discúlpame con el equipo...

G: Lo hare viejo- _** ¿Que me queda?**_

A: ...y arregla las cosas con Phoebe.

G: Y tu allá dentro-señalándolo, señalando su corazón para ser precisos -Nos vemos, Rocky Balboa.

...

Al día siguiente se reunió con Gerald ya muy noche para hablar sobre el futbol y la platica pendiente sobre alguna solución, pero nada. Ni una sola idea de como solucionar sus problemas. Arnold con Helga y Gerald con Phoebe.

Después de muchas vueltas se limitaron a solo contar sus penas, ahogarlas con chatarra y películas de terror.

Ese mismo día Arnold había intentado sentarse a su lado durante la clase de química como siempre lo había hecho, pero solo logro enaltecer mas a su rival mientras Gerald suplico el perdón a su asiática sin resultados. Al parecer por fin les han encontrado algo en común y no es una semejanza que les agrade.

...

Otro día de escuela. Ya han pasado dos días desde el balonazo, ósea que por fin es viernes. Pero no lo recibe con el ánimo con el que cualquier adolescente suele recibir un viernes. Esta cansado, lo refleja en la mirada, con la pesadez que lo acompaña. Lleva tres días llegando tarde a su casa, tres días terminando su tarea hasta la madrugada, con el desprecio que lo miran los que no olvidan el incidente del martes en el gimnasio (ósea la mayoría), con el odio de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano por faltar a todos los entrenamientos, su popularidad a decaído y desde el lunes sin comer bien, sin dormir bien, pero nada de eso se compara con el dolor que hay en su corazón por la ausencia de Helga en su vida. Maldito el lunes en el que llego Owen Santirso a la preparatoria, maldita la idea de cambiar de compañera, malditas acciones que lo hacen alejarse más de la rubia. Ha intentado acercarse a ella cuantas veces ha podido sin lograr nada, ella no deja de evitarlo y tampoco deja al castaño.

...

Por alguna extraña razón han sido reunidos en el patio, al parecer alguien va a dar un aviso o algo así. _**No se aparta ni un solo momento de el**_, precisamente en estos momentos ve a Helga acariciar la cabeza de Owen con mucha ternura.

H: Ya no se ve nada -le expreso al castaño.

O: Pues a mi todavía me duele -le dijo haciendo un puchero fingido.

H: No seas mentiroso. Phoebe ven aquí y dime que vez -le ordeno a su amiga, quien no dudo en acercarse a ver la cabeza de Owen.

P: Un cabello muy sedoso -dijo con una sonrisa.

H: No me refiero a eso hermana. Me refiero a si ves algún golpe.

P: Ni una sola presencia de hematoma -dijo entonces muy sabia acomodándose los lentes.

H: Ves, te lo dije.

Helga integro a Phoebe a su nuevo grupo junto a Owen para animarla de su separación con el moreno. Phoebe le ha mencionado que se siente mal tercio, _**Tonterías hermana**_ ha sido su respuesta y la jala siempre sin saber que a Owen no le agrada ni un poquito.

H: Bien. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que demonios hago aquí perdiendo mi valioso receso?- ya esta perdiendo la paciencia o mas bien nunca la ha tenido.

Como ya lo escribí HOY ES VIERNES. Para algunos solo significa que hoy se acaba una semana de escuela, para otros viernes es de fiesta. Para Rhonda Wellington Lloyd significa que ya ha pasado una semana desde su ultima fiesta elegante y eso a su vez significa que su mejor amiga están por quitarle los puntos de sutura (recordaran el primer capitulo) y por ello ha decidido que debe organizarle una fiesta por su recuperación la cual esta a punto de hacer mención.

R: ¡Atención!, ¡Solicito su atención!- alzando su voz, pero sin llegar a un grito verdulero. Tiene alzada la barbilla y con una mano lleva atrás su larga y brillosa cabellera negra perfectamente alaciada. Lleva puesta una blusa roja sin mangas y una falda de color negra al igual que sus zapatillas.

H: Debí habérmelo imaginado- expreso molesta.

R: Oí eso Helga.

H: Felicidades- asintió con una sonrisa- ¡y ahora que ya sabemos de tu agudo oído! Yo me largo.

R: ¡Deja de ser tan impaciente! -Su novio le acerca un megáfono -gracias querido -le agradece e inmediatamente comienza a dar el aviso- No sean tan impacientes como mi querida HELGA- haciendo énfasis en su nombre y mirándola desafiante. Helga solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en una jardinera, si iban a tenerla ahí por lo menos no la harían estar de pie- Como muchos sabrán mi mejor amiga, Nadine, no ha podido asistir.

H: Si ya sabemos que le regalaste un viaje... al hospital.

R: Gracias por tu aclaración- respondió irritada por el comentario. Sabe que tiene con que contestarle, pero esta frente a muchas personas y no piensa dañar su reputación por provocaciones de la rubia, así que decide sobrellevarla -Afortunadamente ya se ha recuperado y para celebrarlo he decidido hacer una fiesta en su honor y todos ustedes están invitados -los gritos no se hicieron esperar -La fiesta será aquí. En el gimnasio esta noche. Sera una especie de baile y dará inicio a partir de las siete de la noche. No olviden que será un baile así que deberán vestir muy elegantes. Por favor nada de fachas.

L: Rhonda se mas accesible.

R: Querido yo se lo que hago- apartando su boca del megáfono para dirigirse a su novio. Lorenzo solo rodo los ojos, sabia que no la haría cambiar de opinión. Ella tomo nuevamente el megáfono para decir las ultimas palabras -No falten y gracias por su atención.

Después del pequeño aviso, cada quien tomo su camino para disfrutar lo que resta del receso como les parezca. La mayoría de los chicos se ponen de acuerdo para la fiesta de esta noche.

...

Ya solo quedan unos minutos para que toquen la campana. La siguiente clase la comparten los tres.

H: Upss. Tengo que ir por mi libro a mi casillero -le dice a sus acompañantes.

O: Te sigo.

H: No lo veo necesario, mejor a delatante con Phoebe y yo ahorita los alcanzo.

O: Como tu quieras.

...

Helga ha caminando por los pasillos hasta su casillero sin notar que es seguida por alguien.

A: Hola Helga -pronuncia haciendo que la rubia pegue un pequeño salto -lo siento no quería asustarte -tratando de tomarla de sus hombros.

H: NO ME TOQUES

A: Claro... lo siento -se disculpa y da un paso atrás.

H: ¿Que quieres zopenco? -con toda hostilidad.

A: ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

H: Quizás

A: Yo... yo solo...

H: Vienes a decirme que nadie va a amarme.

A: Ya te explique que yo jamás dije eso.

H: Bien, de cualquier manera yo si dije que ya no quiero ser tu amiga y si quieres saber si vendré a la fiesta con Owen, si. Si vendré con el y Phoebe.

A: Helga tienes que entender. Owen...

H: ¡Ya basta!, ¿que es lo que pretendes al decir que Owen no es una buena persona?, ¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué dañarlo?

A: Yo...

H: En verdad no te entiendo -Suspiro tratando de controlarse -Yo solo vine por mi libro de historia -se dirigió a abrir su casillero y antes de terminar el ultimo giro que lo abriría Arnold la tomo del brazo.

A: Helga yo te...

O: ¡Déjala en paz! -caminando hacia los rubios.

A: ¡No te metas Santirso! -le grito al verlo sin soltar el brazo de Helga.

O: ¡No te metas con ella!

A: ¡Tienes miedo que me crea!

O: El que nada debe nada teme, ¿o no? -mostrándose muy seguro.

A: Ni tu te la crees.

H: ¡Ya basta! -grita molesta zafándose del rubio -Arnold no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra, Owen no tiene la culpa de que se haya vuelto mas popular. Tienes que dejar la envidia.

A: ¡Que!, ¡Tu crees que lo que siento es envidia! -esta bien, si lo envidia pero no por esa razón.

H: ¿Que otra explicación?

A: ES LO QUE HE INTENTADO DECIRTE. Helga yo te...

G: ¿Que esta pasando? -a escuchado unos gritos y entre ellos pudo identificar al de su amigo.

H: NADA, esto ya se termino -regresando a lo que la había hecho llegar ahí -¿Que rayos? -retirándose del casillero que ya había abierto.

P: ¿Que sucede, Helga? -pregunta preocupada, había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Gerald lo hizo.

H: Una tarántula mutante -expresa temerosa caminando dos pasos más atrás.

Gerald y Phoebe se acercan curiosos y con mucho cuidado a ver el interior del casillero.

G: Demonios, tiene razón esa cosa debe ser mutante para tener ese tamaño.

P: Nada de eso, solo es una _Theraphosa leblondi_, mejor conocida como la araña come pájaros y es la araña mas grande del mundo.

G: Valla que esta grande.

P: Aun esta pequeña pues llegan a medir treinta centímetros.

H: ¿Y en verdad comen pájaros? -acercándose de nuevo ya sin miedo.

P: No, en realidad solo comen invertebrados. Son nativas de Sudamérica, la tribu Piaroha en Venezuela las cocinan.

G: ¡Que asco! -dijo mirando a la pelinegra, quien a encontrarse con sus ojos sonrojo si saber en que momento había bajado la guardia.

A: Debe ser de Nadine.

P: Tienes razón debe ser de las que perdió Eugene. Me menciono que ya solo le falta capturar a una.

H: Bien, entonces alguien que llame a ese torpe para que se lleve a esta cosa come aves.

Los chicos se miraron, ninguno trae celular. Arnold no tiene dinero para comprar uno, a Gerald su papa no lo deja tener uno porque significaría mas electricidad que pagar, Phoebe trae uno que Helga le regalo en su cumpleaños pero no trae saldo y Helga perdió el suyo en química con el Sr. Foreman.

H: ¿Y ahora que? -pregunta con fastidio.

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

G: Pues ya tocaron.

H: ¿En serio, Einstein?

G: ¡No tienes que ser tan sarcástica!

H: ¡Y tu no tienes que venir a decirme como debo ser! -frunciendo el ceño con las manos en la cintura.

A: Creo que debemos llevársela a Eugene.

H y G: ¡Yo no lo hare! -dijeron al rubio al unísono. Después se miraron entre si alzando una ceja.

Phoebe y Arnold sonrieron de lado. Es divertido como después de verlos discutir terminan diciendo lo mismo.

P: Yo tomare a la araña, se ve inofensiva -dijo para acercarse e intentar cárgala.

G: Ten cuidado.

Entonces Helga miro a Owen aislado de grupo. Ya se había olvidado de él.

H: ¿Te sucede algo? -le pregunto acercándose al joven.

O: Yo... ss... estoy biien.

P: ¡Lo logre! -grito victoriosa, teniendo la araña en sus manos.

A: ¡Miren! Aquí viene Eugene -dijo al reconocer su silueta y haberle hecho señas -pero solo su amigo le puso atención. Las chicas estaban ocupadas en otro asunto.

H: ¿Owen?, ¿que te sucede?

P: ¿Que pasa? -cuestiono al ver la situación.

O: Naadaa... ssolo alejala de mi -dijo entonces.

H: ¿A quien?

O: A ella

P: ¿A mi?

O: ALEJATE -y comenzó a manotear.

H: ¡Oye tranquilo! -espeto a favor de su amiga, pero algo salió mal en ese manoteo, Phoebe perdió el agarre que le tenia a la araña dejándola caer accidentalmente sobre Owen.

O: ¡QUITAMELA!, ¡QUITAMELA! -pedía a gritos sacudiéndose.

Eugene ya ha llegado y se acerca a ayudar. Arnold y Gerald se miran consternados, pero un par de segundos después finalmente también deciden ayudar.

E: ¡Tranquilo!

A: Deja de moverte para poder quitártela de encima.

O: ¡Quítamela! -aun moviéndose.

H: Eso intentamos.

Por fin de mucho movimiento Owen logra deshacerse de la araña de un golpe.

E: No puede ser -dice triste el pelirrojo al ver que la araña cae.

O: ¡ERES UNA TONTA! -se dirige a Phoebe exasperado sujetándola brutalmente del brazo.

G: ¿A ti que te sucede, idiota? -deshaciendo el agarre -¡No te metas con mí... con Phoebe! -empujándolo.

A: ¡Aun sigue viva! -grito muy alegre al ver que la araña se escapaba.

E: ¡Hay que atraparla!

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más. Los jóvenes recibieron un llamado de atención.

?: ¿Que hacen aquí?, deberían estar en clase.

P: Disculpe Srita. Rose -la Srita. Rose es una prefecta de la preparatoria.

H: Solo veníamos por unas cosas... ammm... usted sabe libros y... esas cosas-no teniendo idea de que decir.

A: Quiere decir que no volverá a pasar -agrego.

G: Si, ya nos íbamos.

Rose: Bien, pero quiero que se vallan todos directamente a su salón y si los vuelvo a ver por aquí tendré que llevarlos a dirección.

Todos: Claro -entonces cada quien tomo su camino.

...

El mundo sigue girando y por tanto las horas siguen su curso. Ya van a dar las siete y Helga G. Pataki ya esta lista para ir al baile. Ha remplazado los jeans desgastados y una blusa rosa por un hermoso vestido color rosa palo que le llega hasta las rodillas y hace ver lo estilizada que es. También a remplazado los converse por unas zapatillas que resaltan sus torneadas piernas.

H: ¿Y bien? -le pregunta a su hermana -¿Como me veo?

Olga: Te ves fabulosa, hermanita bebe -le contesta emocionada.

Helga ya había aprendido a llevar una buena comunicación con su hermana, había aprendido a ver el lado bueno y con ello logro resolver las discrepancias y establecer una relación un poco mas estrecha. Si aun tiene discusiones con ella, aun la irrita y por mas que le ha dicho no logra que deje de llamarla "Hermanita bebe".

Olga: Se que va a encantarl - lo ha dicho de una manera muy divertida y con la mejor de las intenciones. Pero a Helga no le hace nada de gracia y la llena de nostalgia.

Olga: ¿Que pasa, Helga? -se inclina hacia ella buscando sus ojos.

H: Arnold y yo hemos estado distanciados los últimos días.

Olga: ¿Y eso porque? -no lo comprende. Ella incluso los hacia ya por novios después de ver a Arnold aquella mañana.

H: Así es la vida, chica.

Olga: Pero yo...

Un claxon sonó proveniente del exterior. Las chicas se asomaron por la ventana rápidamente y vieron a un joven muy apuesto tras el volante de un auto color verde.

H: Bien, ahí esta Owen.

Olga: ¿Quien?

H: Larga historia -le dio un beso- Me voy aun tengo que pasar por Phoebe -ya abriendo la puerta.

Olga: Esta bien Helga, solo recuerda que debes llegar antes de las once porque si no papa va a ponerse furioso si se entera que desobedecimos.

H: Descuida ahora planeo llegar antes.

...

Arnold esta en el salón de detención esperando impaciente a su amigo que se ofreció a traerle una muda de ropa para que no tuviera que ir y volver. Lo bueno es que esta solo y no con sus compañeros Edmund, Ludwig y "la comadreja" porque si no esto seria insufrible.

G: He llegado -aparece con los brazos abiertos y en una mano lleva un traje protegido con un cubre polvo.

A: Tardaste mucho estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti.

G: No es mi culpa. Tú me dijiste que estaba colgado en tu closet y no, en realidad estaba doblado en un cajón y todavía tuve que ir con mi hermanita para que me ayudara a plancharlo.

A: Si, gracias Gerald -tomo el traje y se aleja pretendiendo encontrar un lugar donde cambiarse.

...

Rhonda esta en la entrada del gimnasio recibiendo a todos los invitados como la buena organizadora de eventos que es. _**Bienvenidos, adelante, que se diviertan**_ son solo algunas de sus frases hasta que...

R: ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -pregunta furiosa al ver al trio.

Sid: Bonita forma de recibirnos.

Stinky: Valla, ¿Que paso con la amistad Srita. Lloyd?

Harold: ¡Si!, ¿Que paso con _Bienvenidos, adelante, que se diviertan_? -dice imitándola.

La pelinegra se puso colorada del coraje.

A: Hola chicos -saluda estando a unos metros de ellos.

Trio: Hey Arnold

A: Que gusto me da verlos.

Sid: Ves, el si sabe como recibir gente -se dirige a la molesta Rhonda.

Harold: Si, deberías aprender.

Rhonda: Aprender a como lanzar balones a la cara de otros.

G: Ya basta, Lloyd.

R: Pues... ellos que no deberían estar en esta fiesta. Esta es la preparatoria.

Harold: Y quien dice que venimos a tu estúpida fiesta. Nosotros estamos aquí porque Eugene nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a buscar a una tal Girasol.

Stinky: Es Giselle, Harold.

Harold: Como sea.

...

A: Crees que las chicas ya hayan llegado -ya ha podido entrar al gimnasio.

G: Viejo, por allá -le da un codazo y le señala con la mirada la ubicación de las chicas -no puedo creer que Phoebe este con ellos después de que ese tonto le grito y tampoco puedo creer que Helga no haya dicho nada. A mi siempre me esta amenazando injustificadamente y a el simplemente nada -se queja indignado -¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso para que no escurras baba? -le dice divertido de ver la cara de bobo de su amigo.

Se sonroja a más no poder después de quedar tan expuesto.

G: Solo invítala a bailar.

A: No creo que eso funcione.

G: Inténtalo.

Mientras tanto...

P: Helga estoy muy sorprendida -le susurra a su amiga -creí que habías dicho que ya no...

H: Eso fue lo que dije pero no puedo dejarlo ir así como sin nada -le sonríe maliciosa con algo entre manos haciendo que su amiga la acompañe con una sonrisa cómplice.

...

Llegaron mas invitados y la fiesta por fin esta tomando ritmo. Los adolescentes empiezan a sacar sus mejores pasos incluso entre grupos crean sus propias competencias.

A: ¿Como estas? -se ha acercado a la rubia que esta llenando uno vasos con ponche de frutas.

H: Bien, ¿quieres uno? -le ofrece un vaso.

A: Gracias -lo recibe.

O: ¿Que tal si bailamos, hermosa? -se acerca rodeándole la cintura.

A: ELLA NO QUIERE BAILAR -le expresa molesto, sujetando el vaso de ponche con fuerza.

O: ¿QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO CONTIGO? -hace a un lado a la chica y se acerca a el- ¡ya me tienes harto! - esta apunto de golpear a Arnold.

H: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Santirso!

O: ¿De que estas hablando, Helga?, este chico solo nos molesta.

H: Se acabó el juego Owen, se derramaron tus frijoles. Porque no mejor me dices ¿como conociste a Douglas?

Douglas, ese nombre le suena, _** ¿donde lo he escuchado?**_ se pregunta el cabeza de balón sorprendido.

H: VAMOS, RESPONDE.

O: No sé de que hablas -camina dos pasos atrás.

H: Por favor Owen -se acerca dos pasos a el -Ya se perfectamente que Douglas te pago para vengarse de mi por a ver arruinado la boda con mi hermana y sus planes con el dinero Pataki.

_**Boda con su hermana**_, eso era. Por eso se le hacia conocido. Douglas es un ex-prometido de Olga y Helga lo había descubierto. Aunque hasta donde el sabia el propio Douglas había cancelado la boda. Al parecer esa no es la verdad.

H: ¿Quieres mas ponche, querido? -tomo el tazón lleno de ponche y se lo tiro encima mojándolo por completo -Dices que tienes un hermano mayor pues espero que también seas alérgico a las fresas igual que yo - lo miro complacida.

O: ¿Que rayos?, VAS A ARREPENTIRTE TONTA -alzando una mano.

A: ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarla tonta! -se mete entre los dos para detener la mano de Owen -¡y mucho menos te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!

Helga se da la vuelta y camina entre la multitud que los a rodeado.

G: ¡Arnold! -el moreno ha llegado a la escena y no esta solo -corre, nosotros nos encargamos.

A: Gracias -le da el saludo especial con los pulgares y se aleja detrás de Pataki.

G: Veras Owen. Helga es odiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero debes saber que aun con eso quien se meta con ella o cualquiera de nosotros se mete con todos -señalando a Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Brainy que están a sus costados. El castaño intenta escapar pero Harold y Stinky lo detienen.

Stinky: ¿A donde vas, amiguito?

Harold: Si la fiesta apenas comienza.

Sid: Tu solo dinos que hacer con el, Gerald.

_** ¿Que hacer con el?**_ se lleva una mano al mentón buscando una respuesta.

...

Arnold ha corrido demasiado, pero por fin la alcanza sentada al borde de una fuente.

A: ¡Helga! -se aproxima hacia ella en un ultimo esfuerzo.

H: ¿Vienes a decir te lo dije?

A: Yo jamás diría eso.

H: Si, si... olvide que va encontrar de tu personalidad.

A: ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

H: Toda tu vida has sido así.

A: No -sonríe, le ha dado gracia- no hablo de mi personalidad. Hablo de Owen- se sienta a su lado.

H: Bueno, siempre ando amenazando a tu amigo cabeza de borrego. No habrás pensado que iba a cruzar los brazos después de que le grito a mi mejor amiga- si tan solo Gerald hubiese escuchado eso- Me entro curiosidad, investigue y encontré la verdad. Me siento más estúpida que Olga cuando le creyó a ese mequetrefe o de ti cuando conociste a esa chica en la playa.

A: Tu no eres estúpida Helga al final tu misma descubriste la verdad -haciendo a un lado lo ultimo que dijo la chica.

H: Pero, ¿cuanto tiempo me lleve? -dijo molesta con sigo misma.

A: Solo han sido unos días -los mas terribles que ha vivido.

Helga sonríe, Arnold siempre ha sabido como darle paz.

A: Helga hay algo que he querido decirte -le toma su mano. Se siente tan suave y tibia. Ya ha tocado su mano otras veces pero jamás había sentido que su corazón se acelerara por tal contacto.

H: No Arnold -la cara de Arnold cambio repentinamente a una de espanto. Tan rápido lo había rechazado- Yo soy la que lo siente -desvía su mirada jamás le ha sido sencillo disculparse.

_**Lo siente, ¿de que se disculpa?**_-debí creerte, nunca debí confiar en Owen.

Eso lo tranquiliza. No es un rechazo.

A: No seas tan dura contigo, que tal si mejor vamos a bailar.

H: Tengo que irme -le dice negándose con la cabeza.

A: Es muy temprano.

H: Debo llegar antes que Big Bog -le explica -además no quiero regresar y ver a ese zopenco.

A: No creo que volvamos a saber de él. Nuestros amigos se están encargando.

...

G: Tienes la caja.

E: Aquí esta - la señala. La trae cargando Sid y Brainy.

G: Perfecto. Abran la puerta -ordena a Harold y Stinky que cuidan la puerta de consejería. El moreno consiguió las llaves con Murray. Dentro del lugar se encuentra Owen amordazado.

P: ¡Miren a quien encontré! -trae a la come pájaros entre las manos. Es la única chica entre ellos.

E: ¡Encontraste a Giselle!

Harold: Esa es Giselle, creí que buscábamos a una chica -dice confundido.

Sid: ¡Guau! Esta enorme.

G: Chico, te presento a Bob, Lalo, Giselle y compañía sé que Owen va divertirse mucho -sonríe malicioso -Phoebe haznos el honor - le entrega la caja. Phoebe la toma y libera a todos los arácnidos encima de Owen. Se vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Stinky: ¿Y ahora que? -pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

C: Que tal si vamos a bailar -menciono con pasos de ballet.

Harold: ¿En que momento apareció el enanito?

Stinky: No se oye tan mal.

El grupo de amigos se miro entre si, después sonrieron. Ya convencidos caminaron todos con dirección al gimnasio, aun hay una fiesta que disfrutar.

Detrás de los chicos van Phoebe y Gerald tomados de la mano sonrientes dejando atrás un lugar sombrío donde Owen pagara por su maldad.

O: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! -grita aterrado entre arañas y oscuridad.

* * *

A veces creo que soy muy perversa. ¡Muajajaa!

Para que no quede ninguna duda Owen resulto (además de farsante y cómplice de Douglas) aracnofobico. Así que nada mejor que dejarlo rodeado de estas como venganza. ¡Muajajaa!

Como ya mencione al principio ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia ya lo tengo ya solo me falta escribirlo (PLOP!)

diana carolina, gertie27, letifiesta, isabel20, linaakane, SAILORELIZ, PAME-AIKO, AUDREYLUNAYSLED.

Agradezco a todos por seguir esta historia y disculpen las tardanzas.

NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW

CHAITO :3


	7. TE AMO

**Disclaimers: Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craing Bartlett y nickelodeon.**

"TE AMO"

Un joven moreno de mucho afro caminaba por las calles de Hillwood con una mochila a la espalda rumbo a la casa de quien ha sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida.A él jamás le ha interesado el chisme, pero la información que requiere no es cualquier chisme. Llega y por fortuna es tanta la familiaridad de verlo por allí que pasa sin ningún problema con la ayuda de Suzie.

G: ¿Se puede? -le pregunta entre abriendo la puerta.

A: Adelante, Gerald -le indico obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

Gerald termino de entrar y cerró la puerta.

A: Siéntate -toma el control y oprimiendo un botón hace que salga un sillón de la pared -mientras yo termino de acomodar mi cama.

Luego de algunos segundos Arnold termina de arreglar su cuarto y se acerca una vez mas al moreno.

A: ¿Que te trae por acá la mañana del sábado?

G: Acaso uno no puede venir a ver a su hermano - se hace el ofendido.

A: Disculpa Gerald, no quise ser grosero.

G: Relájate, viejo -abre su mochila y saca dos guantes de beisbol y una pelota del mismo juego -Vengo a que juguemos "lanzar la bola".

A: Ammm... claro -dice con una ceja en alto y sin dejar de mirar el guante que su amigo le ha entregado -¿De verdad quieres jugar "lanzar la bola"?

G: ¿Tú quieres?

A: Quizás mas tarde.

G: Perfecto -le rebata el guante y guarda todo de nuevo en la mochila- ¿Qué tal si platicamos?-le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A: ¿De que?- pregunta haciéndose el desentendido antes de tomar asiento a un lado de su amigo.

G: ¿Como que de que? Ayer ya no supe más de ti. Te desapareciste después de que seguías a Helga.

A: Aaa... de eso -aún haciéndose el desentendido, si su amigo podía hacerse el ofendido lo justo es que el también pueda fingir emociones.

G: Dime algo ¿ya son novios? -se le habían agotado las fuerzas para contener esa pregunta. Esa pregunta que lo había hecho llegar allí en primer lugar.

A: No - asintió con tristeza -solo hemos vuelto a ser amigos.

Gerald ahora se siente muy tonto. El esperaba algo positivo y en su lugar se encontró con un deprimido Arnold.

A: Ni siquiera pude sincérame, no me dejo hablar -hizo una pequeña pausa- creo que nunca seremos mas que amigos -se detuvo a pensar. Pensaba en lo entusiasmada que Helga se veía con Owen esos últimos días y como eso a su vez lo hacia concluir que la rubia ya no lo veía con el amor que alguna vez dijo tenerle en una confesión. De pronto un rayo de esperanza llegaba a su corazón, alumbrando todo en su interior. Desde hace dos años había permanecido a su lado incondicionalmente como su mejor amiga, es decir, no podría estar a su lado si no lo quisiera. Una pequeña y cálida sospecha apretaba su pecho con fuerza. Quizás todavía lo amaba o aún podría rescatar ese sentimiento. A él le gustaba mucho ser amigo de Helga, pero ya no quiere solo eso. Necesita ser más que un amigo. Helga ya había hecho algo por ese amor en su momento y él se había quedado sin respuesta. Y entonces por fin entendió, es su turno. Es hora que el haga algo, ahora le toca a el declarar su amor y esperar a que esta vez no sea ella la que se quede sin respuesta.

G: ¿Quieres jugar "lanzar la bola" o prefieres otra cosa? -le pregunta en un intento de aminorar el dolor que seguramente siente.

A: En otra ocasión -le dice ya sonriente- Hoy tengo mejores planes. Se levanta del sillón y sin más ni menos se retira de su habitación olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Gerald. No le dio tiempo al chico de contarle que Phoebe y el ya son novios de nuevo o de su genialidad de anoche con respecto a Owen, es mas ni siquiera dio tiempo al chico de preguntarle a donde iba. Aunque la verdad es que podía apostarlo sin temor a perder.

...

En casa de los Pataki extrañamente todo esta avanzando como familia funcional. Hoy habían tenido un desayuno muy variado por cortesía de Miriam que se había despertado muy temprano para reunirse con sus amigas y para luego ir a impartir su primera clase de natación en la piscina publica. Por otro lado el "Imperio de Big Bob" había inaugurado dos nuevas sucursales en el ultimo trimestre sin dejar de mencionar que Olga va por muy buen camino en eso de la actuación. Helga por su parte siente que por fin cuenta con una verdadera familia.

¡Ding-Dong!-el timbre de la puerta suena.

B: ¡MIRIAM!- se hace oír en un estrepitoso grito desde su sillón favorito frente al televisor, es costumbre en el. Pero pronto se percata que su esposa ha salido y que sus dos hijas están ocupadas en la habitación de Olga con música. Con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación se levanta de su cómodo asiento y se acerca a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con un joven rubio no mas alto que el y con una cabeza en forma de balón.

A: Buenos días señor Pataki -le saluda amablemente.

B: No daré dinero a los pobres.

A: No vengo a pedirle dinero, señor.

B: No te daré dinero de cualquier manera.

Arnold lo miro con duda, pero no iba entrar en discusión, lo mejor era ignorar ese comentario.

A: ¿Se encuentra Helga?

B: ¿Para que la quieres?

¡Rayos!. El chico no venia preparado para un interrogatorio. Esta en problemas.

O: ¡Papá! -reprime a su padre desde la mitad de las escaleras. La rubia ha llegado como caída del cielo para el angustiado Arnold. Se acerca a los dos y se coloca a un lado del rubio -No trates a Arnold como si fuera un desconocido -lo sujeta del antebrazo y del hombro -Vamos Arnold pasa, ahorita le hablo a mi hermana.

A: Gracias, Olga -la observa y nota que lleva un paliacate en la cabeza color rosado manchado de pintura y un overol blanco igual de manchado. ¿Para que papel se estará preparando ahora?

O: ¡Helga podrías venir a ayudarme! -le grita desde el primer escalón.

H: ¡Te dije que era mejor que yo bajara por el periódico! -se queja antes de bajar las escaleras. Ella también esta manchada de pintura aunque en menor cantidad que su hermana mayor.

O: Helga me esta ayudando a redecorar mi habitación -explica con una amplia sonrisa.

La menor de la familia por fin llega abajo y ve a Arnold. Se asombra muchísimo. Lo ultimo que le dijo fue Nos vemos pronto y cuando lo dijo no se refería a nos vemos mañana antes del mediodía.

H: ¿Arnold...

B: ¿Ves, Olga? Tu hermana tampoco sabe por que esta aquí.

O: Papa por favor, que tal si vamos a la cocina por panecillos -mientras lo dirige en dirección a la cocina tal como se convence a un niño.

A: ¿Dormiste bien? -¿Dormiste bien?, ¿que es eso?. Se golpea la frente mentalmente ante la falta de creatividad.

H: Si dormí bien, no me quejo -sonríe divertida.

A: Que gusto... ahmm... ¿Que tal si vamos a divertirnos un rato?

H: No lo sé Arnold. Ya quede con Olga, primero pintaremos su cuarto, la acompañare para ir de compras, comeremos un helado y finalmente vendrá conmigo a jugar bolos.

A: Valla... lo tienes todo planeado.

O: Podemos posponerlo -interrumpe Olga.

H: ¿Que demonios haces espiándonos? -se molesta- Creí que estabas comiendo panecillos.

O: Recuerda que yo no puedo comer tantas calorías -le dice sin dejar de sonreír-ahora vallan a divertirse- los sujeta del brazo y los conduce hacia la salida.

H: Pero...

O: Nada, solo diviértete. Yo puedo pintar mi cuarto sola.

H: Por lo menos deja cambiarme esta blusa manchada- señala la rubia menor aún siendo empujada por su hermana.

O: Toma esto -alcanzando una chaqueta del perchero que esta muy cerca de la puerta.

H: Esto no es mio.

O: Te lo presto, diviértanse chicos -espetó antes de guiñar su ojo y cerrar la puerta.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron un poco.

H: No puedo creer que me eche de esa manera -dice indignada poniéndose la chaqueta.

A: No es tan grave.

H: Jamás dejas de verle lo bueno a todo.

A: Seria bobo negártelo -le contesta a modo de burla con Helga eso es muy común.

H: ¿Y bien?, ¿A donde piensas llevarme?

A: Estaba pensando en ir a Slausen's por el helado que te debo.

_¡Es cierto!_. Ya había olvidado que el melenudo le debe un helado de la última vez que se encontraron en el parque.

H: No has podido cargar con eso en tu conciencia, Arnoldo -le dice obsequiándole una sonrisa traviesa.

...

Los chicos caminaron a el Slausen's sin mucha platica de por medio y muchos espacios de silencios incómodos.

...

Al llegar al lugar Helga escogió un cono de chocolate y Arnold un barquillo de napolitano y se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas.

H: Has hablado con Gerald de lo que paso después de que nos fuimos.

A: Lo vi esta mañana, pero no platicamos mucho.

H: Phoebe me llamo anoche me conto que...

Lo jóvenes por fin comenzaron una platica agradable donde Helga le relataba lo que su mejor amiga le había informado por teléfono y Arnold escuchaba atento para después riese juntos de la situación que se perdieron. De algún modo terminaron hablando no solo de eso, si no de una gran variedad de temas. Duraron mucho tiempo en ese lugar conversando hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenían que seguir consumiendo para quedarse en esa mesa y "_no somos Harold como para pedir un montón de porciones de helado y terminárnoslas todas" _explicaba Helga mientras Arnold reía.

Por iniciativa de Arnold caminaron por el parque recordando viejas y recientes anécdotas entre risas, se retaron a subir a un árbol, volaron un papalote y hasta se encontraron con un mimo que los seguía e imitaba los pasos de Arnold. _Hillwood es extraño._

Terminaron en una sala de cine viendo la nueva película de terror en 3D. Al salir, Arnold pensó que era el momento indicado para abrir su corazón después de todo llevan horas juntos.

A: ¿Te estas divirtiendo? -se detiene justo frente a ella.

H: Tal vez -él la mira a los ojos. No puede mentir cuando esos ojos verdes la miran de esa forma -esta bien, ¡ya!, lo admito me estoy divirtiendo mucho, ¿contento?

A: La verdad si -le informa satisfecho -me agrada mucho estar a tu lado Helga -con ambas manos toma la mano izquierda de la joven -¿Aún me amas? -le pregunta con nerviosismo.

Helga ha quedado atónita con la pregunta. No puede evitarlo sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos. Odia como su cuerpo puede delatarla.

A: Me gustas mucho. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes.

H: ¿Por qué haces esto, Arnold?

A: Significa que ya dejaste de amarme.

H: ¡Claro que no tonto!... te amo, te amo como el primer día, te he amado desde que tengo memoria, te he dedicado cada poesía, durante todos estos años es contigo con quien sueño todas las noches a la espera de que uno de estos días tu sintieras lo mismo por mi.

A: Ya no tienes que esperar -le dice y sujeta su mano con más fuerza.

H: Amarte me duele -pequeñas gotas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Son lágrimas.

A: Ya no tiene que ser así -sujeto con delicadeza su rostro. Odiaba verla llorar. Odiaba saber que él era el culpable.

H: ¿Y Lila?

_Lila._ Ya se había olvidado de la pelirroja, no la recordaba hasta ese momento en el que ella la había nombrado. El silencio para Helga significo más que cualquier otra palabra.

H: Eso pensé -gira y sale del cine alejándose del chico, derramando lágrimas que caen más fuertes.

A: ¡Espera! -recobra el sentido -¡No te vayas!

Caminan un par de calles. Arnold detrás de Helga. Ella se ha secado las lágrimas con sus puños, no quiere derramar más. Y de repente...

L: ¡Hola chicos! -ese tono de voz a sus espaldas que derrocha dulzura los hizo girar inmediatamente.

AyH: ¡Lila! -hablan al mismo tiempo porque al mismo tiempo confirmaron la procedencia de aquel timbre de voz.

Debería estar a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, pero no. Esta ahí, justo frente a ellos. La chica parecía haber llegado de la nada, como si Helga la hubiese embocado con solo pronunciar su nombre. _Que conveniente._

L: Que alegría me da verlos -le dice la joven que ha dejado de peinarse con dos trenzas para llevar su cabello suelto, pero aún conserva su gusto por el color verde pues lleva una linda blusa y falda de ese color, uno menos encendido que otro respectivamente.

H: Lo mismo digo, linda -responde tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, la furia y la tristeza que han surgido -Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada, camarón con pelos -se dirige a él al verlo inmóvil -Creo que tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar. Hasta luego -se despide volviendo al camino en el que estaba antes de que llegara "La Srita. Perfección".

A: Aún no te vallas Helga.

H: No te preocupes -vuelve su cabeza -Se el camino y si me apresuro aún podre ir a los bolos.

No puede más y corre muy rápido en dirección a su casa._ Tonto cara de mono._ Las lagrimas vuelven a sus ojos.

...

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente bajo la conducción de la joven pecosa, durante el camino Lila le explico a Arnold que solo estaba allí porque su papá necesita comprar unas refacciones para un tractor. Le pide que le cuente, que le diga que ha hecho él y todas las personas que conoce en esa ciudad. Arnold no se niega y le cuenta lo que considera más relevante de cada uno.

A: ¿Quieres un hot-dog? -le ofrece. El chico no ha comido nada más que helado y palomitas. Ya es de noche y tiene mucha hambre.

L: No gracias. Eso tiene muchas grasas, pero si tú quieres puedes comprarte uno. No te preocupes.

Ella le cuenta como se siente ahora que regreso a su lugar de nacimiento mientras Arnold consume su hot-dog.

Le informa que lo más probable es que regrese para la universidad y nota que no le entusiasma la noticia tanto como ella había imaginado.

L: Creí que te alegraría saber que volveré -le dice cabizbaja.

A: Lo siento Lila, no es que no me alegre es solo que... -suspira. Es difícil lo que tiene que decir, no quiere lastimarla, pero tiene que decirlo. Ella tiene que saber.

L: Ya no me amas, ¿verdad? -interrumpe y lo mira esperando la respuesta.

A: Lo siento... ya no.

Un silencio incomodo surge entonces.

L: Tranquilo -le sonríe a medias- te agradezco que seas sincero. Siempre he sabido que eres un buen chico Arnold.

Un segundo silencio incomodo entre los dos.

L: Creo que debo irme, ya es muy tarde y mi papá podría preocuparse -extiende su mano y detiene un taxi en el acto.

A: Gracias por entenderlo, Lila -le abre la puerta como todo un caballero.

L: Hasta luego Arnold -le da un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al vehículo -Espero que tú y Helga sean felices -le dice asomándose de la ventana con una sonrisa melancólica poco antes de que avance.

Arnold ve como se aleja el taxi al que se había subido Lila desde la acera en la que se encuentra. Es libre. Tenia que admitirlo Lila era una buena persona, pero él ama a la rubia. Quiere ir con Helga, pero ya es muy noche. En su casa también deben estar muy preocupados, no le había avisado a ninguno de los inquilinos o más bien su familia y había salido desde muy temprano. Lo mejor es que regrese a su casa y esperar al día siguiente o mejor dicho a que amanezca.

...

Helga se vestía para ir al acuario, la noche anterior llamo a Phoebe desde su celular nuevo. Le conto sin muchos detalles lo que había ocurrido. Su amiga le sugirió pasar ese día juntas y platicar más a gusto. Helga acepto, necesita desahogarse con alguien y nada mejor que su mejor amiga.

H: ¡Ya me voy! -dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

M: Diviértete querida y no olvides que esta noche se presenta tu hermana en el teatro circular.

H: No olvido, mamá.

Helga cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras del pórtico y camino.

Al girar en la esquina...

!Pass! Cayó al suelo como costal de papas.

H: ¿Qué demonios te sucede? -espetó desde el suelo.

A: Lo siento... -se apresura ayudarla a levantarse -iba camino a tu casa.

H: ¿Mi casa? -se impresiona.

A: Si, tu casa.

H: No estoy sorda cerebro de mosca -volviendo a ser hostil -¿Que diablos quieres?

A: Quiero decirte que...

H: No quiero tu lastima, cabeza de balón.

A: ¿De que hablas?

H: Ya sé que venias a disculparte por lo de ayer y bla,bla, bla. No te preocupes ya lo olvide.

A: Deja de asumir... yo no vine a eso.

H: ¿A no? -con un tono gélido pues seguía asumiendo.

A: No, vine a decirte que entre Lila y yo se acabó.

H: ¿De que hablas? -se pone nerviosa.

Arnold se sintió aliviado, ella parecía nerviosa.

A: Helga -sujeto sus manos. El corazón de Helga comenzó a palpitar con fuerza -Has oído hablar que no ves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Owen me hizo perderte, me hizo darme cuenta de que sin ti no soy nada. Soy tan miserable. Me di cuenta que no puedo verte hablar con otro chico con un plan mas allá de amistad porque me muero de celos. Me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, que me negaba a aceptar. Helga yo te amo. Te amo- le rodeo las cintura con sus brazos y la acerco a él. Moría por besarla.

H: Estas loco si piensas que puedes hacerlo -advirtió en un susurro que Arnold ignoro.

Se inclino hacia ella, cerro sus ojos y tomo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, al que Helga simplemente no pudo rehusarse.

A: ¿Se mi novia, Helga Pataki? -le pidió también en un susurro cuando finalizo el beso.

H: ¡SI! -como negarse, como negarse a lo que más a deseado. Su vida no podía ir mejor. Lo abrazo fuertemente aferrándose a su amor. Aferrándose a una nueva historia juntos fuera de su imaginación.

...

Lunes un día odiado por muchos.

Riiiiiiing!

La campana había sonado y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Dos jóvenes rubios entran al aula de química tomados de la mano. Se veían sonrientes e intercambiando miradas que decían más que mil palabras.

- ¿Que me perdí? -pregunta Nadine en voz alta después de una semana de ausencia.

* * *

Y así termino esta historia, espero y no los decepcione el final.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo. Son lo máximo.

Espero y pronto seguir leyéndonos ;)

CHAITO :3


End file.
